


Control Me

by Lislmf123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), stiles stilinski and derek hale - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, Derek is the same tough guy who loves to be in control, Kinky sex, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stiles is still the same nervous nerdy and quirky teenager, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Wolf, lots of sterek sex, sterek, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lislmf123/pseuds/Lislmf123
Summary: Stiles is the same nerdy, quirky, nervous teenager and Derek is the same tough guy who loves to be in control. The perfect combination for some sexual fun. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm so excited to share my first Sterek story with you! I hope you are just as excited to read it. I already finished making this story awhile back but instead of posting it all at once, I decided I'm going to post a little bit at a time. I will post 2 chapters every couple of days. At least, that's the plan anyways.
> 
> Now, before you start reading, I would just like to pre-warn you and say I am known to make mistakes in my punctuation, spelling and grammar from time to time. My chapters tend to be on the shorter side of a thousand to two thousand words. My descriptions are not the best either.
> 
> Well, if that doesn't scare you away nothing will.
> 
> Now you can start reading. 
> 
> Stiles: Enjoy the story!  
> Derek: or else.  
> Stiles: Derek!  
> Derek: What?

I could see his naked body through the sheer shower curtain. He looked like a Greek god.

I studied him thoroughly, starting with his wet spiky hair and his nicely sculpted jaw line covered with his manly beard, traveling down to his muscular arms washing his six pack. The action drew my attention lower, noticing his great tone ass and manly legs and OMG his cock!  
*****  
The day started out like any other, with school which consisted of lots of boring lectures, both written and reading assignments and lacrosse practice. 

Halfway through lacrosse practice I noticed a familiar black car, pull up into the school’s parking lot. 

It wasn’t until I saw the sight of a black leather jacket and a grumpy face coming towards us that I let out an annoyed sigh.

“What is he doing here?” I voiced annoyed.

“I don’t know.” Scott replied, looking just as confused.

“Come on, we still have practice. Whatever issue he has to talk about can wait.” I replied, jogging back to my position in the middle of the field.

“Come on Scott, let’s see what you got.” I challenged, spinning my lacrosse stick in my hand as I waited for him to toss the ball.

With a flick of his wrist, Scott sent the ball soaring in the air. I looked up and back stepped, trying to estimate where the ball would land.

“I got it, I got it!” I yelled as I arched my net in the air.  
I turned around mid-jog only to smack hard into a solid dark figure. I was able to steady myself without falling but the other person was not so lucky.

“Stiles!” Derek shouted in frustration, as he got off his stomach, standing back up, examining his white shirt and blue jeans, only to find a big muddy stain on them.

I gulped nervously and hid behind Scott, who came over to survey the damage, as Derek gave me a death glare.

“You’ll pay for this Stilinski.” He voiced, clearly upset.

“Pay, for what? You’re the one walking out on the field during practice. You brought it on yourself.” I snapped.

Derek gave a warning growl as Scott placed a calming hand on his chest.

“Whoa, he didn’t mean anything by it. You know how Stiles is. Sometimes he just doesn’t know when to shut up.” Scott said.

“Hey!” I shouted, giving Scott’s arm a light slap.

Scott ignored my protest brining his attention back to Derek.

“What are you doing here anyways?”

“Yeah!” I responded, only to hid back behind Scott when Derek’s hard stare landed on me once more.

“I came to see if you heard from Deaton. It’s been quiet around here lately, too quiet in the supernatural life.” Derek said, placing his hands in his jacket pockets.

“No, all has been calm last I heard, no murders, mysteries, or other creatures trying to take over Beacon Hills.” Scott answered with a small smile in relief.

“Oh, uh good. I’m glad; it’s about time we got some peace around here.” Derek voiced a bit uncertain, sounding almost as if he was disappointed.  
It was as if he didn’t know how to act without a task in his everyday life. As if defeated mystical and violent creatures was his life’s purpose and only purpose.

It only confused me and left me more curious about Derek and what he actually did in his free time away from conflict. I wondered if he even had a life outside the craziness. The thought of the answer possibly being no made me frown.

“I’m going to get cleaned up and head out. My mom is expecting me home soon. Good to see you Derek. Don’t hesitate to stop by more often.” Scott replied, giving Derek’s shoulder a nudge before heading off the field towards the locker rooms.

“See you tomorrow Stiles!” he called out before heading in, leaving Derek and myself alone on the field. 

“Sorry about your clothes.” I said as he stood in front of me with a blank look on his face.

When he didn’t reply, I awkwardly scratched the back of my neck and said the first thing that came to me.

“If you need to get cleaned up, you can use my shower if you want. I don’t mind mud in my Jeep. I’m used to it. I know your car is like your pride and joy. I doubt you’re going to want to get back in it with mud on your clothes.”

Derek cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes on me, as if he was trying to read me. Finally he gave me a nod and followed me to my jeep.

*****  
And that is how Derek ended up naked, in my shower with me staring lustfully at him. 

I was broken from my trance as Derek's hands reached out and drew the curtain open, revealing his dripping wet form.

"Stiles!" He said breaking me from my daze.

I gulped and couldn't help but stare into his piercing green eyes.

Derek gave me a hard look like he always did when he was annoyed.

"He-Hey man, you uh, enjoying your shower?" I asked nervously trying to act like I haven't just been ogling him in the shower.

He arched an eyebrow at me. "Stiles, shut up."

"Okay, will do, I'll give you some privacy." I said turning to walk away.

"Get in!" He commanded in his alpha voice before closing the curtain, rinsing the soap off his body.

"Me?" I said in disbelief, pointing at my chest before excitedly taking my shirt off and undoing my pants bringing them down to my ankles.

"Hurry up, before I change my mind." He warned from behind the curtain.

"Yeah, coming!" I shouted excitedly before tripping over my own two feet.

"AH!" I exclaimed, hitting the floor with a thump and reached down to get my feet out of my pants completely.

"I'm waiting."

"I'm coming!" I announced throwing my pants across the room before getting back up and yanked the curtain open almost losing my grip again, using the curtain for support as I stepped inside.

Derek had his back to me, facing the shower head, as the water cascaded down his body. I took his position to my advantage and gawked at his backside. My eyes landed on his upper back, finding myself drawn to his large triskelion tattoo. 

I had caught sight of the tattoo a couple of times before. Once while Derek was out doing a morning jog, passing through a bunch of trees close to an area I was exploring in the woods. I heard the rustle of leaves being stumped on and heard the sound of heavy exhales of breath. I turned just in time to the outline of his body and a glimpse of the artwork on his back as he jogged by.

Another time was when Scott and I came over unannounced to Derek’s loft before he had a chance to put a shirt on, though he made sure to throw a shirt on right after he let us inside, much to my dismay.

I remember going home that very night and searching the web for the meaning of the tattoo, anything to try and help me understand the mysterious, grumpy wolf better. To my surprise there were many different interpretations as to what the symbol represented but the one I liked best and felt was the most fitting was that the ink symbolized moving forward. 

Derek was definitely a survivor there was no argument there. A warrior even. 

The tattoo, gave me hope, thinking it was Derek’s way of coping with his past and looking towards his future.

I thought the tattoo was pretty cool from afar but after seeing it up close, I realized just how awesome it really was. It was smooth, neatly tatted and simple. The ink consisted of three continuous coils that interlocked in the center of his muscular back.

I wanted to touch it but I didn't know if I could. 

I reached out to touch his marked skin with a shaky hand. Just as I was about to make contact with his back Derek turned around to face me. I panicked and quickly withdrew my hand.

"Hey, what's up De-Derek?" I said nervously.

He always gave me butterflies.

Derek gave me an amused smirk and walked slowly over. My back hit the wall, he was right in my face, chest against chest. I was cornered.

His green eyes stared into my brown ones as he brought a hand up to hold the side of my face.

"Relax Stiles." He said soothingly, making me melt in his hold.

Derek’s lips moved closer to mine and I couldn't help but move towards him. My heart rate increased as his warm, soft lips touched mine.

I moaned against his lips and brought my hands up to cradle his head, letting my fingers slip into his dark, slick locks, tugging at the ends in enjoyment. 

Derek growled in response, pushing his tongue deep inside my mouth, turning the once innocent kiss, passionate.

At the feeling of his bold fingers running up and down my thighs teasingly, dangerously close to my growing dick, I gasped, breaking the lip lock.

"Meet me in the bedroom in five minutes." He said huskily near my ear before exiting the shower.

"Oh my god." I said to myself in disbelief that this was all really happening.

"Shit, I'm gonna get laid. I'm gonna get laid with Derek."

I couldn't help but dance in my spot feeling a rush come over me.

"I'm getting laid. I'm getting laid. I'm getting laid with Derek hale." I sang to myself, getting out the shower and swaying my hips back and forth.

I looked myself over in the mirror, taking a moment to calm my nerves and smiled at my reflection.

"Stiles hurry up!" Derek yelled from the other room.

"I'm getting laid bitches." I said to the mirror before giving it a kiss and heading out to the bedroom.  
*****  
I headed to the bedroom feeling overly confident. I strolled in and stopped in my tracks when I noticed the rope in Derek's hands and a stern look on his face.

During my mini celebration in the bathroom it seemed Derek had explored my room and found my hidden stash of emergency supplies under my bed which consisted of rope, chain, handcuffs and duct tape. 

To an outsider, I probably looked like a freak in the sheets, but the truth was way less thrilling. I kept the rope, chains and handcuffs for Scott during full moons to keep him restrained from hurting anyone and the duct tape was of course used for multi purposes but mainly for my Jeep.

"Hey, what's ah, what's with the rope man?" I asked nervously trying to break the tension in the room.

"Put out your hands." Derek commanded, sending shivers down my spine.

Against my better judgement I did as told holding my shaky hands out willingly and watched intently as he tied my wrist tightly together.

A sexy smirk spread across his lips once he was satisfied with his work. I gulped in anticipation as he used the rope to pull me closer to him.

I stood with my hands bound, naked. I close my eyes trying to slow my fast heart rate. I couldn't hear anything except my own heavy breathing.

I knew Derek was staring at me with hungry eyes, admiring the control he had over me. I could feel him smirking. The thought made me harder.

He wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me back into his hard chest, possessively, causing me to gasp in surprise.

"You like when I control you, don't you?" He whispered huskily against my ear.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to see I was hard as a rock and enjoying myself.

"Please." I begged with a raspy breath.

"Say it!" Derek instructed, as he forced me to bend down on the bed, my hands still tied with my stomach down on the mattress and my ass up in the air.

"I like when you control me." I mumbled against the covers.

"You like it?" He challenged, rubbing his hard dick against my bare ass.

"Oh fuck! I love it okay." I stressed, trying to move back into Derek, with little success.

Derek snickered at my struggles.

"This is going to be fun." He claimed, as he pressed his body close to mine and positioned himself at my entrance, using one hand to hold my tied up hands.

"Spread your legs."

I did as told eagerly, opening my shaky limbs.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard; you won't be able to sit all week." He warned.

I gasped and curled my hands in a ball as Derek entered me.

"Uh, Derek!" I moaned over and over into the mattress as he pounded into me.

Derek never spoke but I could hear his breathing pick up and get caught in his throat from time to time. I could feel his hot pants against my back, his need for release as his thrust got faster and sloppier.

And then he let out one powerful roar as he came in me.  
*****  
I winched in pain as I took a seat in Scott's computer chair. I grabbed a pillow off his bed and put it under my butt to give me some much needed cushion.

"What did you do last night?" Scott asked as he eyed my butt pillow.

I couldn't help but grin ear to ear.

"I got laid, and it was AWESOME!"

"Ah! Geez Stiles, TMI." Scott announced holding his hands over his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on my bed, the same one I had shared with Derek just days ago. I dialed his number for the fifth time of the day. Every time I called I was met with his answer machine. I felt like Derek had been avoiding me ever since our passionate night together. I couldn't understand why.

Just when I thought those walls of his were knocked down with me and we were headed somewhere, he was back to acting like the same old, jerky Derek.

I stared out my bedroom window, as the rain came down, droplets rolling down my window. I had one foot flat on the ground, the other tapped away on the hard wood floor anxiously for an answer.

"If you would answer your phone, that would be great." I voiced into my cell as I was met with the beep once again.

"Damn it Derek!" I yelled in frustration throwing my phone across the room and covered my face with my hands in stress.

"Did you say something Stilinski?" A familiar voice said.

I whipped around so fast I made myself woozy. I knew that voice very well. That was the only voice that could both excite me and terrify me at the same time. HIS voice.

He stood in my bedroom door way wearing his usual leather jacket, blue shirt and blue jean combo. The same stern look on his face as always. He was hot as fuck and he didn't even have to try. He knew it too, I was sure of it.

"Hey Derek, what are you doing here?" I replied, trying to act cool and collected putting my hands on my hips and tilted my head to the side.

I watched intently as Derek moved furthered into my room, walking by my vast book collection. I observed him as he ran his long fingers over a book cover.

Derek grew bored of the book and found something else more intriguing on the ground. I watched as Derek bent down and picked up my cell phone off the floor. He turned to face me with a somewhat amused look on his face.

"As if you don't know." He said, before tossing my phone on the bed.

I gulped nervously as Derek took his jacket off and place it on my bed next to my phone.

"Someone kept blowing up my phone today." Derek announced coming over to me. I gasped as he grabbed me by the shirt pulling me closer to him. Our faces were just inches away from each other. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. His intense green eyes stared into my weak brown ones.

"Did you miss me?" He asked teasingly, as he began to trace my nipples through my shirt making them hard.

I could already feel my breathing pick up. He had me and he knew it. He grinned deviously seeing the effect he had over me.

I moaned in response and leaned into his touch.

Derek wasted little time pulling my pants down to my ankles and turning me around with my back to him. My clothed chest rested against my desktop with my ass up in the air. Derek was still fully dressed minus his jacket.

"Oh, my god." I moaned in anticipation as he moved his manly hands down my back and over my ass, rubbing soothing circles over my cheeks.

"You like that?" He teased.

"Yes." I breathed out as he continued rubbing my ass.

"Please." I begged wiggling my butt against his hand, wanting more. Derek gave my cheek a playful squeeze in response and I shivered with need.

"Not yet." He warned.

I bite my lip, waiting for his next move trying to calm myself.

Suddenly a loud slap noise fills the air. My eyes popped open and a gasp escaped my mouth. His hand caressed the cheek he just struck before striking it again and again and again.

He's slapping me.

I gasped in surprise. I gasped in pain, I gasped in excitement.

Why does it hurt so much, yet feel so good?

My breathing was heavy, my nipples were hard as rocks and my dick was yearning for attention. I winced with every new strike, knowing my cheeks were probably pink with his imprint.

I couldn't help the words that came out my mouth next, "Hurt me, please." I moaned wanting any form of touch from him I could get.

"Fuck." I heard him say.

Shit, did I go too far? Did I say something wrong?

"I want you on your bed, laying on your back, now." Derek all but growled.

On wobbly legs I made my way over to my queen size bed in only my shirt, not bothering to discharge it as I positioned myself in the center.

My heart rate jumped tenfold as my eyes met Derek's darken ones. My eyed were glued to his every move as he tossed his shirt across my room showing off his muscular form. I closed my eyes for a moment trying to calm my uncontrollable urge to jump Derek right then and there. The sound of a zipper and pants hitting the floor woke me from my dirty thoughts.

I moaned as Derek pressed his full body against mine.

"I Guess I'm going to have to take it easy on you in your condition." He teased, referring to our last fuck session.

I winched as he slide into me, still a bit tender.

I kept my eyes open and stared into his. Amazed he wasn't deterred by my stare.

I loved the way Derek's eyes darken when he was turned on. It was almost like he was possessed by me, sexually. It was sexy as fuck to feel like I actually had some power over Derek.

He was sliding in and out slowly, trying to ease my soreness.

"How's that?" He panted.

I couldn't answer.

"Does that feel good?"

I shrugged.

"Answer me damn it!" Derek demanded, giving me a deep thrust.

I gasped looking into his eyes, and wrapped my legs tightly against him, trying to bring him closer.

He noticed and smirked, giving another deep thrust. "Tell me how it feels; tell me what I do to you?" He panted against my face.

"Mmm, you turn me on so much; I love the way you make me feel. Please make me feel." I panted and gripped his back.

He grunted in response and picked up his speed, moving his lips to my neck, breaking eye contact as he sucked and licked my neck while he fucked me. I clawed his back, exciting him. I wanted him, all of him.

"Derek!" I moaned out loud as I came hard.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ring, ring!"

I groaned rolling over in bed and pulled my big plush pillow over my head, trying to silence the noisy distraction.

"Ring, ring!"

I let out an annoyed sigh, noticing the noise was not stopping. My phone kept ringing and ringing.

I tiredly stretched out my hand trying to find my phone with my eyes still shut, refusing to thoroughly wake up. I could hear objects hit the ground as I searched unsuccessfully for my phone.

"Oh for the love of god!" I voiced in frustration, finally opening my eyes only to be met with the bright sun shining through my bedroom window.

I squinted as my eyes slowly adjusted to the light.

"Ring ring!"

I grabbed my cell phone off the night stand and hit the talk button.

"Hello." I answered groggily.

"Stiles, where have you been, I've been calling you, and calling you… wait, did you just wake up bro?"

"No Scott, I've been running a marathon." I voiced sarcastically.

"Really?" He questioned.

"Of course not!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Scott replied.

I rubbed my tired eyes and turned to look at the other side of my bed that was now empty. Derek must have left late at night after I fell asleep.

"Is there a reason you disrupted my sleep?"

"Stiles, it's happening again, the murders." Scott said nervously.

Reality sunk in and I became fully alert within a matter of seconds.

"I'm on my way."

I quickly changed into a gray t-shirt, comfortable fit blue jeans and grabbed my back pack before heading out the door.

*****

"Where is everybody?" I asked as I entered Scott's room.

"I didn't want to involve everyone till we had some hard evidence. I didn't want everyone freaking out."

"Oh great, so you just wanted me to freak out then." I said gesturing with my hands in the air.

"Lydia and Deaton are working on a trail. Deaton is examining one of the dead bodies for clues and hoping that Lydia with her supernatural abilities might be able to pick up something." Scott announced.

"So what are we supposed to do just sit here and wait while they find clues?" I asked somewhat impatient.

"No, there is a place we need to check out, where all the murders seem to be happening."

"Ok, I'm ready, let go." I said.

"We aren't all here yet." Scott replied.

"Who are we waiting for? 

"Derek." Scott stated.

My heart was in my chest. My anxiety increased tenfold. I just had two intense sexual interactions with Derek and I still had no clue where we stood. I wasn't ready to see him again. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself around him.

"Derek, really Scott, Mr. Debbie Downer himself?"

"I know he can be tough to work with at times..." Scott started.

"He's an asshole Scott." I confessed.

"But He is a wolf and we can use all the extra help we can get in case we end up in a bad situation." Scott expressed.

"Derek." I voiced again in disbelief.

"Did somebody say my name?" Derek replied from the doorway.

I jumped in surprised.

"Don't do that! My nerves are already shot." I said, making sure not to give him direct eye contact.

"So what's the plan?" Derek asked Scott folding his arms into his chest.

"There is this party happening at this college dorm, the murders took place in the woods close to the campus. I think the murderer might live on that campus. We are going to that party tonight to get some answers."

"Great, so your plan is for us to just go to a party uninvited and ask partygoers about the murders and search for clues, meanwhile mingling with the murderer himself?" I asked in disbelief.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Derek challenged.

I let out a confident chuckled and folded my arms to my chest, copying Derek's displays off self-worth before announcing; "No."

"Ok, so let do this." Scott said grabbing a few items.

"Alright, I'm ready." I said grabbing my backpack off Scott's bed and putting it over my shoulder.

"Dude, what's with the bag?" Scott asked eyeing it.

I shrugged it off trying to act like a badass.

"I have the essentials we need to figure this mystery out."

Before I could protest Derek snatched the bag from my shoulder and opened it up, dumping everything that was inside on Scott's bed.

"Hey, that's my stuff! I just got that all organized." I expressed in frustration.

Derek raised an eyebrow at me as he examined my bad ass supplies.

"A magnify glass." He said, holding it up.

"Yeah, to examine clues up close. Those really come in handy."

"A granola bar?" He said lifting it up in the air before tossing it back on the bed.

"Hey, you never know when food will become accessible, we might be out a long time and it's important to refuel your body." I argued.

Scott put his hand over his face in frustration.

"And last but not least, wolf's vine." What do you plan to do with this Stilinski?" Derek asked amused.

"Well, I was thinking about putting it up your…"

"Enough you two! Come on, we are going to miss the party." Scott expressed, walking passed us two leaving the room.

I went to grab my bag but Derek stopped me, grabbing my arm. "Leave it." He warned.

I huffed in frustration, mumbling somethings under my breath before following Scott out front.

*****

The party was jumping. The music was blasting, teenagers were getting wasted. It was your typical college party.

I was vibing to the music, bobbing my head along to the beat.

"So what's the plan?" I all but yelled against the music.

"Derek, you cover the back, Ill cover the front." Scott replied.

"Got it." Derek said, heading out into the crowd, making his way towards the back rooms.

"Wait, what about me?

"Stiles you stay here and um, alert us if anything strange happens." Scott replied.

"Wait, I don't get to do anything? I'm the look out? Aw, this is bullcrap!"

"Please Stiles." Scott pleaded.

"Fine."

It was pretty boring on my end. There wasn't much going on except people getting drunk.

"Well, if you can't beat them you might as well join them." I said to myself as I grabbed a cup of special punch.

Cup after cup I drank. My head started to spin. My vision started to get blurry. I bumped into Scott laughing.

"Dude, are you drunk?"

"No." I chuckled.

I leaned next to his ear, "I'm so drunk."

"Maybe I should take you home Stiles, you're in no condition to help with the search."

"No, no. I'm fine. I just need some fresh air." I said stumbling to the front door of the campus.

"Ok, I'm just going to find Derek, give me five minutes." Scott replied.

"Okie dokie."

*****

I collapsed on the forest floor and stared up through glossy eyes at the moon.

Suddenly I felt a bug bite my neck. A sharp pain went through my body.

"Ahh, you bitch!" I slurred.

The pain only lasted for a moment and then my hands began to shake.

"What the hell is happening to me?" I expressed in fear.

Suddenly the pain came back tenfold and I found myself screaming out in agony before blacking out.

“Stiles, Stiles god damn it, wake up!" Derek all but growled giving my cheek a slap.

I came to and took a big gasp of air as if I had been underwater and just reached the surface. I could feel the sweat on my forehead, and the leaves and dirt underneath me.

My eyes met Derek's somewhat concerned green ones.

"I'm never drinking again." I voiced, as Scott helped me up.

Derek went right back to his annoyed self.

"Could you be anymore immature Stiles? I wasted my time for this. I'm going home." Derek announced without bothering to even look back in my direction. He just kept walking in true Derek fashion.

"Jesus Stiles, are you okay? You had me worried sick." Scott claimed, as he put one of my arms over his shoulder and help supported me, as we made our way to my jeep.

"Yeah, I'll live. Any luck on the case?"

"Nope, we came up dry." Scott voiced disappointed.

"Don't worry Scott; I'm sure you'll find something soon." I said trying to comfort him.

*****

I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning. I found myself fighting something dark in my dreams. My body tensed, my breathing picked up. The dark spirit won and overtook me in my slumber. I woke up in a panic. The room was dark, quiet.

And like a switch, I suddenly became relaxed. I got up and headed out of my house on a mission.

Derek was leaning over his desk with his hands supporting his weight, His head was down as if he was in deep thought.

"Derek." I voiced smoothly.

He looked up from his desk surprised to see me.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" He asked curious and confused for the late night intrusion.

"I saw you Derek; I saw that look on your face when you thought the worst. When you thought he wasn't going to make it." I claimed as I walked up to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Derek argued, folding his arms to his chest once more.

"Oh, I think you do. He is your weak spot, Stiles. He has always been your weak spot." I said with a wicked smile on my lips.

"Why are you referring to yourself in the third person and why are your eyes so dark?" He asked, observing my dark orbs.

"Maybe because, I'm not Stiles." I voiced pushing Derek up against the wall with superior strength.

"Derek fought back and growled out, making his eyes glow red at the threat.

"Oh yeah, get mad, I love your fiery." I said grabbing his wrist, putting them on either side of his head.

"Who are you and what did you do to Stiles!?" He demanded, trying to break my hold on his hands with no luck.

"Don't worry; Stiles isn't far. He is in here somewhere. I'm just the better, upgraded version of him." I said smugly.

"Like hell you are!" Derek voiced in anger.

"It's amazing, you know, reading Stiles thoughts and knowing what he feels for you and what he thinks of you. Wouldn't you like to know his thoughts on you?" I asked amused.

"It's none of my business and it sure as hell is none of your business!"

"I see Derek inside, I see the small fragile child wanting to be loved." I voiced in my best Stiles impression.

Derek sighed annoyed. "Are you done?"

I moved in close to his lips. "I'm just getting started."

Derek tried to back away but the wall trapped him.

I stole a hot, passionate kiss from Derek. He bit my lip, making it bleed.

I looked at him intrigued, and licked the blood off my lower lip.

"Mmm, you want to hurt me Derek? You like hurting Stiles? Does it give you pleasure?"

"Don't even compare yourself to Stiles. You will never be Stiles!"

I laughed out loud.

"I am Stiles, now." I announced and licked the side of Derek's cheek. He moved his head, showing his sharp k-9s trying to take another snap at me.

"You seem to forget who is in charge here Derek, shall I remind you?" I challenged.

I took a hand away from Derek's wrist and brought it down to his crotch, grabbing him. A groaned left his throat against his will.

"Your mine, this is mine, you belong to me wolf." I informed.

Derek's free hand made its way to my neck and began to squeeze it.

I laughed as he tightened his grip.

"That's it Derek, show me your fiery. Give it to me."

I let Derek take the control and slam my back against the wall.

"Kill me. Come one, kill me!" I teased.

Derek's eyebrows arched in anger, his eyes were the color of fire and he growled furiously showing his killer k9s.

I gasped for breath.

"Derek, Derek, please, stop, it me, its Stiles." I expressed through teary eyes, trying to break his constricted grip on my throat.

Derek's facial expression suddenly softened and his eyes grew concern. He removed his hand from my neck and my back slide down the wall till I reached the ground choking and gasping for air. Derek immediately bent down to my side to help me.

"Stiles are you okay? I'm so sorry." He said putting a comfort hand on my shoulder as I caught my breath.

I looked him in the eyes and started to laugh evilly.

"He really is your weak spot, isn't he?"

Derek's facial expression changed from concerned, to confused and angered in a matter of seconds.

He growled and hit me hard, causing me to black out.

*****

I could hear talking but all I could see was black.

"Hold him still. I need him restrained if this is going to work." Deaton demanded.

"Are you sure this will work?" Derek asked.

"Pretty sure, I just need to take it out and he should be good as new, for the most part. Scott you hold his right side and Derek you hold his left. He is going to feel this, so be prepared." Deaton replied.

"Hold on man, it's going to be ok." Scott voiced.

Then suddenly I felt incredible pain and I screamed out opening my eyes and squirmed trying hard to get out of the death grip they had me in.

"Got it!" Deaton said placing a bloody bug into a container and sealing it.

"Stiles calm down, it's okay, and you're okay." Lydia said holding my hand in support.

I slowed my breathing and before I knew what was happening I fell back into unconsciousness.

*****

I woke up to Derek, seating beside my bedside. His hands were intertwine and resting under his chin as if he had been seating there for some time. His face showed concern. The dark circles under his eyes showed his lack of sleep.

Once he noticed I was awake, he removed his hands from his face and moved closer to my side.

"Hey." He voiced softly.

"What, umm, what happened?" I asked noticing it was now early morning and I was in Derek's bed of all places.

"You were bitten and your body was invaded by a very dangerous bug. It possessed you. Deaton was able to get it out just in time before it reached your brain."

"Oh man, a bug really? Why couldn't it be something cool like a vampire or some crazy monster? It had to be a damn bug. I'm never going to be able to live this down." I groaned as I tried to move, feeling the pain in my neck.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just sore. Damn bug."

Derek gave a small smile but as quickly as it came it went as Scott entered the room.

"I'm going to go see what Deaton's found out." Derek announced leaving the room.

"Hey." I said weakly as Scott came over.

"So we solved the case." He stated.

"Yeah, killer invading bugs and all it took was for me to almost die to solve the case. If only they were all this easy." I joked.

Scott let out a light laugh.

"Yeah, seriously though, I was worry about you Stiles. Man, you're like a brother. I don't even know what I would do if I ever lost… I mean to even think of it… I just I can't." Scott struggled to get out.

I gave him a weak smile and grabbed a hold of his hand giving it a light squeeze.

"I feel the same way Bro."

"Well, I'll let you get some rest, I'm sure you need it. I'll talk to you later." Scott said on his way out.

"Ok man, later."

I heard some muffled talking out in the living room and then the sound of the main door closing, followed by silence.

I was about to go back to sleep when I realized where I was and who I was with. I was all alone with Derek in his loft.

Against my better judgement I decided to get up and tell him what was on my mind. I staggered into the living room to find Derek staring out his big window, looking out at the rain.

Before I even said anything, his form tensed as if he sensed I was in the room.

"So tell me Stiles, do you remember anything about last night?" Derek asked turning around to face me.

I slowly walked over to him.

"I remember everything."

Derek gulped, looking nervous which was so unlike him.

"I even remember that look on your face when I first passed out; it was the same look you just gave me a few minutes ago when I woke up."

"What look is that?" Derek asked, becoming defensive.

"The look of fear. You were scared to lose me. You won't admit it but deep down you know I’m right."

"Am I right?"

Before I knew what was happening Derek captured my lips in a deep kiss, making me gasp.

I broke away to catch my breath.

"If you tell anyone about this I will kill you." Derek warned.

"My lips are sealed." I replied before meeting his lips in another feverous kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, hope you're enjoying the story so far.
> 
> Okay, so I would just like to say that even though I don't mention it in my story much, Sheriff Stilinski has different shift hours, sometimes he works the day shift and other times he works the overnight shift. So if Stiles is getting his freak on, it's safe to say the Sheriff isn't home, unless I say other wise in the actual chapter. Just want to clear that up so there isn't any possible confusion.
> 
> I have a question for you guys, I have more Sterek stories and I want to know which one I should add on Ao3 next. So if you would be so kind and vote on which story interests you the most by leaving a comment, out of the three I will list below this, I would appreciate it. 
> 
> The sooner I get votes in the sooner I can add the other story for you guys to start reading.
> 
> 1) Teach- Derek is the teacher and Stiles is the jokester/flirty student. (Explicit story, still in progress over 40 chps.)  
> 2) Hidden Expectations- Derek is the boss and Stiles is his loyal employee. (Explicit story, complete, 30 chps.)  
> 3) Neighbors- Derek keeps to himself but when a social Stiles moves in next door all that changes. (Explicit/mature story, complete, 18 chps.)
> 
>  
> 
> ***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Things with Derek and I were going well, a little too well for my liking. He was everywhere I went. When I was at school he was outside waiting for me, watching me like a hawk. If I was going to go out with Scott I needed Derek's permission. It was getting old. I mean, Derek was hot and all and the sex was on another level but he was also stubborn and hardheaded which annoyed the shit out of me at times.

"Stilinski, what's the answer to my question?" Coach quizzed me.

I looked up from my text book and put down the pencil I was doodling with.

"Ahh, yes." I responded quickly with false confidence, seeing that all eyes were on me.

"So what's the answer?" Coach insisted.

"Umm…" I searched my mind trying to figure out what our teacher was talking about.

I caught a glimpse of a dark figure outside the window, on the far end of the parking lot. It was Derek, standing outside of his car with his arms crossed against his chest with the same stern look he wore so often, leaning against his Camaro.

"Seriously." I voiced in frustration.

"Hello, earth to Stiles!" Coach said waving his hand in front of my face, bringing my attention back to the lecture at hand.

"No?" I answered unsure.

"What?!" Coached replied becoming more impatient.

I looked over at Scott who was trying to mouth out the answer to me.

"Every four years." I answered randomly.

"Every four years?" Coach repeated, looking back at his book. “Oh crap, now I forgot what question I was on. Uh, let's just move on." He said going to the next page.

I let out a sigh in relief and tried my best to follow along with the rest of the class.

*****

"Hey Stiles, What's going on with you?" Scott asked as he caught up with me on the way out of class.

"Huh, what do you mean?" I asked looking over my shoulder and down the hall as if worried I was being followed.

"You've been kind of out of it lately, zoned out." Scott replied, stopping me in my tracks.

"It's Derek. He has been driving me crazy, and not the good kind of gaga-goo-goo crazy, the you’re driving me insane so much, I want to scream kind of crazy. He never leaves me alone."

"Just tell Derek you need some space, to reflect and stuff." Scott suggested as he opened up the double doors to the outside.

"If only it were that easy." I expressed, as we started going down the stairs to the side walk.

"Wait, are you afraid of him?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"Afraid? Ha! Yes, completely, he terrifies me." I voiced as Derek pulled up in his car.

"Get in!" He called out, opening the side door for me.

"I'll talk to you later man." I voiced.

"Yeah, sure." Scott replied somewhat disappointed before going off to his car.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled.

"You're not the boss of me." I argued, trying to put my foot down.

"Get in now." Derek warned.

"I'm coming." I said making quick work to the passenger side.

Derek drove me to my house in silence. I was quick to get out and head inside without him. Derek followed quietly behind.

*****

I tossed my book bag on my bed and took a seat in my computer chair. Derek leaned against the door frame like he always did.

"Okay, I'm home, I'm safe and I'm all alone, just like you want. You can go now." I said frustrated.

Derek closed the door behind him, walking slowly over to me.

"You're not alone, and you don't have to be. I can take care of you Stiles. Don't you want me to take care of you?" He said smoothly, leaning over my computer chair, looking deep into my eyes as if trying to put me in a trance with his alpha eyes.

"Okay, enough of the eye tricks. No mind control. That's not fair!" I expressed, moving out my chair and away from his eyes hold.

"Why fight it Stiles, you know you want it." He went on, walking over to me on the other side of the room.

"This, controlling thing, I never wanted any of it." I said gesturing with my hands.

"I didn't hear you complain last night, or the night before that or the night even before that." Derek teased, stepping closer.

"Okay that's enough." I replied.

"I'll tell you when it's enough." Derek stated, cupping my clothed ass with his hands giving it a squeeze.

I moaned on cue. I was putty in his hands.

"Oh fuck it." I replied; wrapping my legs around his waist and meeting his mouth in a hungry kiss.

It wasn't long till we were both naked and going at it on my bed.

I admit it was pretty hot, having Derek's big masculine legs entwined with mine and feeling his dick buried deep inside me. His hot breathe on my cheek and his free hand wrapped around my shaft controlling my orgasm.

"Mmm, oh god." I moaned with my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

"You feel my dick (thrust), you feel how it pushes up further (thrust), deeper (thrust) inside of you, with my every move?" Derek panted.

"Oh yes. Mmm, fuck me hard, hurt me so good." I begged.

Derek thrusts got faster and harder with each new push. His hand tightened around my cock and he began to stroke it up and down at a steady pace.

"Oh Derek, so-so close." I groaned into my pillow.

"You don't cum until I say so." Derek ordered.

I whimpered as precum covered my dick.

"Please Derek, I need… I want… oh god."

I winced as Derek slide out of me, leaving me empty and horny as fuck.

"Roll over, on all fours." Derek demanded.

I did as told with my ass high up in the air, desperate for relief.

Derek rubbed my ass and gave it a playfully slap causing me to squirm and squeal.

He wasted no time entering me and thrusting deep inside.

"UHHH! I screamed out in pleasure with a sheet of sweat forming on my body.

"Cum for me." Derek grunted as he pumped into me.

My back arched, I tensed up, my hands clawed the bed and my legs nearly buckled as my high came crashing over me in one huge wave of pleasure.

My whole body went limp and I fell on the bed, panting like crazy.

*****

I was tangled up in Derek's hold, staring at the clock on my night stand that read 2A.M. One of Derek's arms was wrapped around my waist firmly holding me close to his bare torso; his muscular legs were entwined with my lean ones. I was trapped, weighed down and sweating bullets. Derek was passed out sleeping like a baby and I was miserable.

I stretched out an arm, struggling to reach my cell phone. After a few failed attempts, I finally got my hand on it bringing it over to me. I dialed the number I knew by heart.

"Stiles, it's two in the morning, this better be an emergency." Scott said groggily into the receiver.

"Scott you got to help me, I'm trapped in Derek hold." I whispered.

"Is this your idea of a joke Stiles, because it's not funny."

"It's not a joke man, I can't freaking move, I'm dehydrated and sweating my ass off. You got to help me out. He is so heavy, I feel like I'm being crushed and my body is literally going numb." I stated in a panic.

Scott chuckled on the line.

"It's not funny man, I'm dying here." I stressed, not knowing how much more I could take.

"What the hell am I supposed to do about it?" Scott asked.

"You can move him off of me."

"Why can't you move him?"

"Are you crazy? And wake up the sleeping beast?"

"You want me to wake him up?" Scott asked sleepily.

"Yes, I'm begging you."

"Fine, give me like 15… 20 minutes."

"Scott?"

I was met with his snoring.

"Scott, hello, HELLO?" I called out on the line.

Suddenly I felt the bed move and I tensed up.

"Stiles go to sleep." Derek muffled.

"I would go to sleep if I could FEEL MY BODY." I stressed.

"Stiles." He warned.

"Yup, I'm going to sleep." I replied, shutting my eyes.

"It's actually kind of cozy and warm in a constricting, I can't breathe way." I mumbled under my breath.

"Stiles, I'm going to literally strangle you if you don't SHUT UP."

"That's got to be the sweetest thing you ever said to me." I joked.

"THAT'S IT!" Derek yelled out in frustration.

"What?!" I said in a panic as Derek's large form started to move in the bed.

There was a moment of relief as Derek's hot, heavy body left mine. I could feel the breeze from the fan again and actually move on my own without restriction. I watched on edge as Derek left his side of the bed and came over to my side. I started to panic. I watched as he lifted his arm up as if to hit me.

"AHH!" I screamed like a girl not sure what to expected. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the pain to take over but it never came. Instead Derek grabbed the pillow I was using out from under my head.

I opened my eyes to see Derek heading out the room with the blanket and pillows. All I had was the damn mattress.

I laid on my back staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, I can't sleep like this!" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, I've been sick. I'm still currently sick. ugh! 
> 
> Someone mentioned my lack of lube use in the story. It's true, I do not mention lube use in this story. I forgot during the making of it. Just pretend they use lube if it bugs you. It is a story after all and your imagination. It shouldn't be too hard to do.
> 
> Thank you for all the support guys, love getting reviews and seeing kudos! Enjoy. :)
> 
> ********************************************************************************************************

I entered my part-time job with my book bag and name tag in hand. I picked up the job thinking it would be a good idea to have some cash saved up for my jeep that was in the shop, as well as have something to keep my mind off all the monsters and chaos Scott and I dealt with on a daily basis. My dad didn't mind it either or as he put it, it was a good way to keep me out of trouble.

I placed my book bag behind the counter of the video store and fixed my name tag on my blue work vest.

"Hey Greg, how are you doing today?" I greeted my much older, grumpier, gray haired boss.

Greg looked up from his watch with an irritated look on his face.

"Well I was doing alright until you decided to show up late for work, AGAIN." He stressed.

"Sorry about that. Class ran longer than expected. It won't happen again." I replied, giving him a smile in reassurance.

Greg didn't smile back, in fact, he never smiled.

"Do you know why I hired you Stiles?" He asked out of the blue.

"Umm, because you're a swell guy with a big heart?" I jokingly replied.

Greg didn't think it was funny. In fact he looked even more annoyed with me.

CRAP!

He rubbed his face in frustration and let out a sigh.

"I gave you a chance because of your father. He has given a lot to this community and to you. He claimed you had the same work ethic as him, was he wrong?" Greg asked.

"No sir. Sorry, I'll try harder. I won't let you down, anymore."

Greg stared at me in silence as if thinking things over. I gulped nervously.

"Fine, here are the keys, you're in charge of closing up tonight, don't screw it up." He said handing me the keys for later, I placed them in my pocket.

"Okie Dokie."

"I’m out of here." He announced grabbing his coat heading over to the door.

"Ok, have a great day Greg…" I started.

"…You miserable old man, that needs to retire." I continued under the breath.

*****

I greeted customers and made my normal rounds asking if anyone needed help finding a particular movie. I even rang up some people at the register.

I went over to a group of young teens eying some videos in the thriller section.

"Excuse me; do you know if this is a good movie?" One asked holding up one of my favorite movies of all time.

"What, you never saw this movie?" I asked in disbelief.

The girl shook her head no.

"OH-MY-GOD, YES! How could you have not seen this? It's a classic." I stressed.

The teenagers just stared at me as I continued my hyper outburst.

"I think we are going to need a bigger boat." I said in my best Chief Brody Impression.

They looked at me like I was crazy but I didn't care.

"This movie is AWESOME! Watch it." I insisted as the group chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"Okay, I guess we will check it out." The girl replied.

*****

After the rush of school kids came and went it got slow enough that I could work on stocking some shelves with new arrivals. I took my push cart full of videos over to the back wall and began to put them up. I had a couple of people come in browsing, nothing major. I greeted customers each time they entered the store.

The door charms went off again as usual. I glanced over to greet the next person who walked in the store only to freeze up seeing It was Derek.

I turned back around before he could see me, totally forgetting about the cart full of videos that was right behind me, causing me to bump into it and making videos fall all over the floor.

OH CRAP!

I ducked down to the floor and peeked around the corner where I had last saw Derek, only to find he wasn't there anymore. I let out a sigh of relief, thinking maybe he left and then got up off the ground turning back to my cart.

"AHHH! I yelled out as I was met with Derek with an amused look on his face.

"Jesus Derek, you nearly gave me a heart attack." I stressed, putting a hand over my heart, feeling its rapid speed.

"What are you even doing here? Are you stalking me now?" I asked annoyed as I picked up some of the fallen videos putting them back on the cart.

Derek chuckled at my accusation.

"I'm just renting a movie." He said casual.

"What? Yeah right. Since when do you watch movies?" I asked in disbelief.

"I always watch movies." He argued, folding his arms to his chest.

"What was the last movie you saw? Werewolf in Paris? Twilight?" I joked.

Derek arched his eyebrows up in annoyance.

"No, it was neither one of those sissy movies…actually it was a porn." He stated matter-of-factly with a smug smile on his face.

I could feel my cheeks heat up with color. I was caught off guard. I was expecting a witty remark from him but nothing of that nature. I couldn't help but picture Derek shirtless with his hand down his unbutton jeans, pleasuring himself.

Damn that's hot!

I wonder if he thinks of me when he pleasures himself.

I played off my excitement for shock. I shook the dirty thoughts from my head and cleared my throat.

"Really? And what was the name of this porn?" I challenged.

"Doing it Doggie Style."

I busted out laughing.

"Oh, you're so full of shit." I said through my chuckles.

"You want me to show you? I have the video at my place." Derek claimed.

My laughter died when I realized he was serious. I gulped nervously.

"Excuse me; do you have the sequel of this?" A little boy came over interrupting my stimulating conversation with Derek.

Before I could reply Derek gave the kid a low growl in annoyance.

"Mommie!" The little boy cried running back to his mom.

"Hey man, not cool. You can't just turn all wolf and scare the customers in my workplace." I warned giving his chest a light hit.

Derek gave me a stern look but didn't say anything.

"I got to get back to work, if you're here to get a video, then get a video. If not, stop holding up my time." I said leaving him in his spot as I went up front to ring up some customers.

*****

I stayed up front by the register, sure to stay clear of Derek. I couldn't let him cloud my brain and jeopardize my job.

I watched in annoyance as Derek went section to section looking at every damn video and genre in the store but never once renting a video. I knew he was just checking up on me.

It was way past ridiculous. Every once in a while he would look up from the video he was looking at to glance back up at me. I would just look away and sigh in frustration. It was like some sick game between us, each wondering who was going to crack first.

"Hey Stiles." Scott voiced as he entered the store.

"Hey man, how was the vet office?" I asked, resting my arms on the countertop.

"Draining, I'm ready to go to bed." Scott said placing his bookbag on the counter surface.

"I hear ya bro, my day wasn't exactly stress free either."

"Why, what happened?" Scott asked glancing around the store.

"Uh, well Greg wasn't happy with me today and…"

"Is that Derek over there?" Scott interrupted.

"Yup, that's the other thing. He's been here for the last HOUR, stalking me." I stressed.

"Well, it looks like he's found something else to distract him now." Scott announced causing me to glance over to where Derek was located.

Derek was now in the romantic comedy section chitchatting and flirting with a bunch of teenage girls. I watched irritated as one girl touched his arm in a playful way and Derek not bothering to put her in her place.

"I love your jacket." She said as she felt his arm up.

"Thanks." He said sweetly, giving her a big smile.

"Your eyes are nice too." Another girl joined in, complimenting him.

He let out a sexy laugh causing the girls to giggle along with him.

I rolled my eyes at the sickening scene.

"You okay man?" Scott asked noticing my disgust over the scene.

"What an attention whore. I swear if I'm not on his dick within five minutes he's got to go get attention from someone else. It's Unbelievable!" I vented upset.

"Uh Stiles, I don't want to hear this man. You're going give me nightmares." Scott voiced.

"Look at him over there, just eating it up."

"You do realize he is just giving those girls the time of day to make you jealous right?" Scott announced as he picked his book bag off the tabletop.

"Yeah, but it's working, damn it." I replied.

"So are you going to walk home or am I giving you a ride home like we planned?" Scott asked as he put his book bag back on. He turned back to me to only find I was on the move.

I walked over to where the gang of girls circled Derek.

"Stiles, earth to stiles!" Scott called out.

"Hello, I hate to break up this love fest but we are closing in five minutes, thank you." I voiced, trying not to let my jealously get the better of me.

The gang of girls made quick work saying goodbye to Derek and exiting the store. I didn't even acknowledge Derek as I closed up my workplace which I'm sure bugged him more than he led on.

I kicked Derek out; locking the door behind him, as I finished making sure everything was locked and turned off. I let Scott out and locked the front door securely.

*****

I started walking to Scott's car when Derek reappeared around the corner with his hands in his pockets and a blank look on his face.

"Hey Derek." Scott greeted before opening his car door and tossing his book bag on the side.

I froze in my spot. I watched as Scott turned the engine on and the lights came on. Derek never moved from his spot.

"Are you coming man?" Scott asked unsure with his car door open.

"I can give you a ride. You would like that, wouldn't you Stiles?" Derek said smugly taking a few steps closer.

Scott didn't seem to get the hidden sexual meaning of Derek's words or perhaps he just chose to ignore them.

"Alright, I got to get back anyways. My mom has me on a tight schedule. Night!" Scott called out from his open window before taking off for home.

I reluctantly got into Derek's car. I laid back on the passenger car seat and shut my eyes, letting myself relax. I listened to the sound of the gear stick shifting under Derek's touch, the sound of his sighs and the alternative rock music playing in the background.

Derek liked the dark stuff like Linkin Park, Limp bizkit, Marilyn Manson, that type of music. I didn't mind it, it took me awhile to get used to it but for the most part there were some nice beats and lyrics between all that screaming and yelling.

I opened my eyes as I felt the car come to a stop. I looked out the window to see I was nowhere near home. All I could see was greenery and woods.

"Why did we stop?" I asked a little sleepily.

"We hit a detour." Derek said leaning over me with just our mouths inches from each other; he undid my seat belt for me.

I gulped nervously at the closeness. He paused for a moment after and searched me eyes. As if tempting me to reach out and kiss him. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Come on." He ordered me to follow him out of the car.

I did as told though a little hesitant, knowing we were in the middle of nowhere. I followed Derek towards the back of his Camaro.

"What is this, where are we?" I asked a little fed up with his games.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy this." Derek replied with a smirk on his lips.

I looked at Derek in confusion as he backed me up against the backend of his car. He reached down and began to undo my pants.

"What are you doing?" I asked half scared and half turned on.

He turned me over so my back was against his clothed chest and my stomach was facing the trunk of his car. In a moments time my boxers were pulled down and I was butt ass naked and shivering from the cool night air.

"I promised you a ride Stiles…" Derek said huskily against my ear before pushing down on my back, making me lean over his trunk with my hands holding on for support.

"…I never break my promises." Derek continued, as the sound of a zipper and pants hitting the ground fill the air.

"Oh my god." I moaned in anticipation.

I felt his warm, big hands grip my hips as his cock slide inside of my tight hole. The warm filling sensation felt so good. My body started to heat up on cue and my dick grew with excitement.

"Derek." I groaned, as he started to thrust in and out of me, giving me some of the best pleasure of my life.

I was panting like crazy; I could hear Derek's own breathing pick up, as well as the sound of our body's coming smack together time and time again. Fuck it was hot.

My hands form in a fist, unable to control the intensity of it all. My breath fogged up part of Derek's back window. The other part of his window shows Derek's reflection, fucking me from behind.

Being able to watch the pleasure on Derek's face, while he fucked me in this position brought me to another level.

Derek let out a throaty grunt and I was done for. My whole body shook as my high came over me.

I was too overcome with emotion to even move. Derek helped me pull my pants back up. I turned around to face him not sure what to say or do.

Derek looked totally unphased by the fuckfest. He smirked at his handy work seeing I was speechless.

"Come on; let's get you home before your dad sends out a swat team on my ass." He voiced.

Before I could stop myself I pulled Derek into a passionate kiss, showing him just how much pleasure he just gave me, using just my lips and tongue to do so. Derek joined in, cupping my cheek sweetly before parting.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself." He said grinning.

I just nodded bashfully, before heading back over to my passenger side of his car, taking a seat. My head was spinning.


	6. Chapter 6

I entered my house to the sound of laughter. It was the sound of two different voices, my dad being one and the other I couldn't make out.

I headed towards the living room where the noise was coming from. I peeked around the corner to find my father sitting on the couch looking through our old family photo books with a boy who looked to be around my age. Both of them pointing and chuckling at one of the pictures in amusement. The boy's face looked somewhat familiar but I couldn't remember where I had seen him before.

I cleared my throat, breaking up their moment. They both looked up at the sound and noticed I was in the room.

"I'm home." I announced setting down my book bag on a nearby chair.

"Hey Stiles." The stranger greeted me with a friendly smile.

"Hey, you?" I replied unsure what to call him.

"Stiles, you remember Charlie. He used to live down the street when you were kids." My dad informed me with a smile on his face.

I looked the boy over. The Charlie I used to know had a freckled face, a big silly smile and strawberry blonde hair and was a complete nerd.

This guy was the opposite. His had a nice clear completion, any freckles that he once had were now blended into his natural coloring. His once silly smile was big, bright and full of confidence and his hair was more of a dirty blonde color with just a hint of red highlights. He looked more like a cool kid than the geeky boy I used to know and relate too.

"Oh right, Charlie. Hey man, long time, no see."

"Charlie just moved back in town. He is starting school at Beacon Hills tomorrow. His parents are out of town for the weekend so I invited him to have dinner with us." My dad announced.

"Dinner, but you don't cook." I said eying my father strangely.

We haven't had a family dinner since my mom passed away. I either went over to Scott's for dinner or made a frozen tv dinner for my meal. That's the way it's always been for some time now.

"I ordered Chinese." My dad answered.

"Ah cool." I replied no sure what else to say.

"We can catch up on all that we missed." Charlie voiced happily.

"Oh great." I said half-heartedly.

I wasn't really in the mood to catch up. I had a long day of school, work and Derek. I was exhausted. Also, I didn't have much about my life that I could reveal to my old time friend, being that my best friend was a werewolf and that, we fought creatures of all kinds of daily basics. It wasn't really dinner talk conversation.

*****

I ate my food in silence as my dad and Charlie continued their laugh fest down memory lane at the dinner table, making me feel like an outsider.

"Remember when Stiles almost caught the house on fire trying to make s'mores?" Charlie asked through his snickers.

"Oh yeah, the kitchen smelt like burnt sugar for a whole week. How about the time he made his own slide using baby oil and garbage bags?" My dad joined in.

"Oh god, that was an awful idea. He had the scuff marks to prove it." Charlie voiced, busting out in laughter.

"Fun times." I stated sarcastically, wishing I was anywhere else but there in that very moment.

Kill me, kill me now.

"How do you come up with all of these crazy ideas Stiles?" Charlie asked in amazement.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just special that way." I retorted back, taking a bite of my broccoli.

"So Charlie, what is new with you? What have you been up to all these years?" My father asked intrigued.

"Well, I've been busy with school and volunteer work with the homeless." He announced before taking a sip of his lemonade.

"The homeless, that's great. I wish Stiles was as proactive as you."

I rolled eyes at my father's fascination with my childhood friend, and toss some lo mein noodles around on my plate.

"I was actually considering joining the force one day. I love helping out the community and respect all you guys do."

What a suck up!

"That would be great. I always wanted Stiles to consider joining but he doesn't have the passion for it…in fact, he doesn't really have the passion for anything." My dad claimed.

"Geez, thanks Dad. Well on that note I'm going to bed. The big school game is tomorrow. Maybe you would know that if you actually came to one of my games." I snapped as I picked up my plate, clearing my side of the table.

He gave me a warning look as if to not over cross my boundaries with him but quickly brought his attention back to Charlie.

"Oh really? I'm joining the team so we will be team mates." Charlies said cutting the tension in the room.

"Great, night." I said as I walked down the hall.

"You play sports too?" My dad asked in amazement.

"Yeah."

"Maybe you can teach Stiles a thing or two." I heard him say as I made my way up the stairs to my bedroom.

*****

"Who's Charlie?" Scott asked as we warmed up on the field before the big game.

"The son my dad never had and always wanted." I voiced annoyed as I grab my helmet off the bench.

"But he has you?" Scott replied confused.

"Exactly!" I said in frustration, gesturing with my free hand.

Scott put on his helmet and grabbed his stick as I continued to vent.

"I used to know the guy as a kid. He gets straight A's and is respectful and apparently is good at everything!" I shouted as I watched Charlie score a goal at practice.

"Uh Stiles, are you okay?" Scott asked sensing my tension.

"Yeah, just peachy."

"Whoa, look at the arm on that kid." Coach voiced in amazement.

"Yup, I see it." I voiced annoyed, holding my helmet a little tighter than necessary.

"Stilinski, your next. Try not to screw it up. In fact, maybe pass the ball to Charlie or Scott or anyone else for that matter."

"I got it Coach, I won't let you down." I said putting on my helmet and giving him the thumbs up.

"Oh crap, we're going to lose." Coach said lacking confidence.

I looked up in the stands to see my dad. He hadn't come to any of my games in ten years. But there he was still in uniform, chatting it up with Scott's mom.

"He never comes to any of my games and all of a sudden Charlie's here and my dad comes to cheer him on."

"Maybe he came to see you?" Scott suggested.

"I doubt it."

"Hey Charlie!" My dad called out, waving to him.

"Hey Mr. Stilinski!" Charlie greeted back.

I grabbed my stick off the bench, meaning business.

"Scott, pass me the ball."

"What?"

"Just pass me the ball, I got this man."

"Okay." Scott voiced a bit unsure.

At the sound of the whistle, the ball was tossed. I lunged forward and caught the ball in my net. I could hear the crowd cheer me on as I made my way across the field. I was dodging people left and right.

"He caught the ball? He caught the ball!" Go Stilinski, go! Run like you never ran before!" Coach yelled out animated.

I slowed down and turned to the crowd to see my dad cheering me on. I was on a high like no other. This was the first time I actually caught the ball and made it this far down the field and my dad was there to see it. I was silently celebrating inside.

"Stilinski what are you doing? Don't stop, Move your ass!" Coached yelled reminding me a game was still at play.

"Oh shit." I voiced seeing the other players right on my tail.

I proceeded to move forward towards the goal only to slam right into a defender of the other team, causing me to fall on the ground. It felt like I hit concrete.

"Ewe, that's gonna leave a mark." Coach voiced from the sidelines.

"AH, FUCK!" I yelled out in pain, grabbing a hold of my hurt leg and rolling around on the ground in pain.

"You okay man?" Scott asked rushing to my side.

Derek came onto the field right beside Scott. I didn't even realize Derek was at the game till that moment.

"I’m dying, I think I’m dying." I whimpered in pain.

"You're not dying." Derek declared, examining my leg and pressing down on certain parts.

"Ah, careful!" I shouted feeling pain from his touch.

"Nothing is broken, He's fine. It's likely just a sprain." Derek claimed easing Scott's worry.

"Sure, I'm just in agonizing pain!" I vented.

"Move, move, out of the way people!" Coached voiced moving through the swarm of teammates, guest and parents to get to me.

"Hey coach, I caught the ball." I said through my pain with sweat running down on my forehead.

"He's fine folks, nothing to see here. Walk it off Stilinski, walk it off." Coach said, noticing a crowd was forming over my fallen form.

Scott and Derek helped me up, letting me support my weight on their shoulders.

My dad headed over to me after answering his work radio.

"Nice try son but you should leave the shooting to the professional. I have to get back to work." He said patting my shoulder as a weak sign of affection.

"Nice shot Charlie!" My father called out before heading over to his police car.

"Thanks Mr. Stilinski!"

'You took quite a hit there Stiles, you alright?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, just great." I said sarcastically trying to walk away with the help of Scott and Derek.

Every couple of steps I felt a sharp pain run down my leg causing me to whimper and halt my moments.

"Ah, wait, wait." I whined in ache, stopping in my tracks, trying to rest.

"This will take forever this way." Derek sighed annoyed.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Scott asked.

In two seconds flat Derek scooped me up in his arms like it was nothing.

"Oh my god! Warn me before you do something like that." I voiced caught off guard, gripping his shoulder.

"I got to go Stiles, my mom is waiting for me. Feel better man." Scott said before jogging over to his mom on the sidelines.

With every step Derek took across the field, I felt more and more curious eyes landing on us, on me. It was making me feel like a complete useless weirdo.

"This is embarrassing; you don't have to carry me." I stated, noticing all the eyes in our direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you rather walk? Oh, that's right, you cant." Derek snapped.

"Good point." I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck as he walked me off the field.

I wouldn't admit it to Derek but I very much like him taking control of the situation and taking care of me. I laid my head on his broad shoulder, inhaled his manly scent, feeling myself calm down almost immediately in his secure hold.

*****

Derek managed to carry me up the stairs. I couldn't believe his strength. He set me down in the bathroom and began to remove my dirty, sweaty sportswear. I stop him swatting his hands away.

"I can undress myself Derek, I'm not completely useless. I can do this." I voiced frustrated, bending slightly to remove my shorts, only to felt a sharp pain hit me.

"Ah, I'm hating this, I'm HATING this!" I stressed, leaning forward, placing my hands on the bathroom countertop trying to get some much needed support.

I looked over at Derek to see that DAMN smug look on his face.

"Okay, I lied. I need your help."

"You think?" He replied amused, enjoying the power he now held.

God I really hate him sometimes.

Derek's big, warm hands grazed the sides of my hips teasingly as he brought my shorts down my waist, sending shivers down my body. I stared into his deep green orbs as he raised my shirt over my head, taking it off. I stood their naked, cold and slightly turned on.

My eyes were glued to Derek's as he slowly took his jacket off, followed by his now dirty white shirt, thanks to me. I gulped at the intensity of it all. His facial expression was blank but his eyes showed so much more. They always seemed to find a way to draw me in.

Derek ignored the sexual tension in the room and turned on the water. I watched as he ran his fingers underneath the liquid, making sure it was at the right temperature. It was incredibility hot watching him put so much effort and time in taking care of me.

Once the tub was filled with warm water, Derek made his way back to me and helped me slide into it. I gave him an awkward thanks and he left the bathroom to give me some privacy. It was all very innocent.

After I spent a good ten to fifteen minutes in the bath, I was ready to get out and head to bed. As soon as I called out to Derek, he was there in a flash, as if he was just waiting outside the bathroom door.

He helped me out the tub, lightly dried me and then wrapped the towel around my waist as he carried me to my bed. It would have been quite romantic if it wasn't for the incredible pain I felt in my leg.

I lay in bed with only a towel on as Derek took a seat across from me in my computer chair. He said he would stay till I fell asleep in case I needed anything.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but I couldn't. I kept tossing and turning and whimpering every time I had to move, uncomfortable. It didn't help matters that I was slightly turned on and I kept picturing Derek's intense stares on me in his bare chested form.

"This sucks, I can't sleep. I would do anything to ease this pain." I voiced frustrated, laying on my back.

"Anything?" Derek asked intrigued.

"Yeah, ANYTHING." I stressed.

"I know something that can help." He said with a sexy smirk on his lips.

"Wh-What?" I asked feeling my body heat up under his stares.

"Pleasure helps you forget your pain." Derek said huskily, as he slowly walked over to me.

"In case you haven't notice Derek. I can't exactly move. I'm not really in shape for such an act." I replied, feeling my dick get hard against my protest.

"You don't have to move, not for what I have in mind."

"Oh my god." I panted, feeling my dick grow fully.

My towel did very little to conceal my now aroused dick, a tent had now formed. Derek noticed, his smirk grew and his eyes glowed with intensity. He brought a finger down and grazed my cloth covered dick.

"Oh fuck." I moaned at his touch.

"How does it feel?" He asked as he gripped my dick through the towel giving it a squeeze.

My head hit my pillow in pleasure.

"Good, it feels good." I gasped.

"I want to feel you in me." I stated full of desire.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Full of longing I watched as Derek undid his zipper and slipped out of his pants and boxers, standing in front of me fully exposed. He was beautiful and completely aroused as well.

"This might hurt a little." He warned as he slid into the bed next to me.

"It's okay."

Derek turned me to my side, facing away from him with my back to his chest. I winced in pain for the movement and held my breath. He entered me from our spooning position. I let out the breath I had been holding and moaned, feeling whole again.

"Oh Derek." I moaned gripping my covers in pleasure.

Fuck, he was right. My pain subsided and I soon felt nothing but pleasure. I melted under his touch.

I could hear Derek groan next to my ear as he thrusted in and out of me. He placed his hand on top of mine, which was gripping the comforter.

The feel of his dick buried deep inside me, the feel of his hard chest fleshed against my back, his hand on mine holding me securely, his hot breath on my neck, and the sounds of want and pleasure escaping his lips made me feel so warm inside and out .

"Uh, I'm-I'm cumming!" I groaned out loud feeling my end overtake me.

Derek picked up speed and let out a guttural growl soon after.

I turned back around to face him. My eyes met his. He didn't say anything and I didn't either. We didn't have to. I leaned forward to kiss him. A small smile came over his lips and he leaned down to meet me half way. Just as our lips brushed up against each other, I was hit with pain.

"Owe, fucking leg." I voiced in frustration.

Derek let out a small chuckled and pressed his lips against mine. I ran my hands through his hair, as we kissed.

He parted from my lips and met my eyes again.

"Ready for more?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering why Derek doesn't just heal Stiles when he gets hurt on the field or ease his pain. I honestly didn't even think to do that. ( face palm) but Derek has his sex methods and those seem to work just fine. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

I was sitting on my bed Indian style as I worked on my reading assignment for one of my classes. Derek sat in my computer chair across for me. Every so often I would hear him release a sigh, causing me to look up over in his direction. Our eyes would meet for a moment and then I would go back to my book and continue reading.

I knew Quiet time was not Derek's favorite but he also knew it was necessary for me to finish up on my homework assignments that I missed the last few days.

My leg was back to normal. It just took a couple of days to heal and I was back to being good as new. Derek of course never left my side during my time of need which I appreciated, even though he drove me nuts sometimes. He even picked up my school assignments for me while I was unable to attend my classes.

Suddenly I jumped hearing my phone go off.

"Ring, ring!"

I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed it as Derek eyed it questioningly.

"Hey Scott." I voiced, letting Derek know who it was.

"Hey man, I thought maybe we could hang out for a bit. I'll bring over some food." He replied.

"Food." I repeated, hearing my stomach grumble in response.

I hadn't eaten much during my healing process due to the pain and other distractions. Food definitely sounded very appealing to me.

"Okay, that sounds great. I'll see you in a few." I voiced before ending the call.

This was first time since healing from my injury that I got to spend some quality time with Scott. I was happy to have some other company besides Derek and my thoughts. I was also looking forward to attending school again. I was starting to feel like I was on house arrest.

*****

"Stiles, I'm here!" Scott announced as he entered my house.

I came down the stairs in my grey sweat pants and red hoodie sweat shirt. Derek followed behind me in his leather jacket, t-shirt and jean pant combo.

A huge grin spread across my lips at the sight in front of me.

Scott placed a brown pizza box on the kitchen counter.

"Oh pizza, PIZZA." I voiced hungrily grabbing a big slice of cheese from the pie box.

I didn't bother to get a plate or napkin. I opened my mouth wide ready to devour the yummy slice. I took a good size bite, chewing it slowly, savoring the taste.

"Mmm, so good." I moaned completely on another level.

I looked over at Scott and Derek who were also in the kitchen, eyeing me strangely.

"Umm, would you and your pizza like to be alone?" Scott joked.

"What?" I muffled through my chews, clueless.

"Nothing dude." Scott chuckled, taking his plate of pizza with him out to the living room, leaving me and Derek alone.

I could hear the television being turned on from the other room and Scott flipping through the channels clearly trying to find something good to watch.

I finished my piece of pizza and then proceeded to lick some sauce that happened to fall on my hand. I smiled satisfied and looked back in Derek direction remembering I wasn't alone. Derek's expression was blank and his eyes pierced into mine.

I gulped sensing some tension in the room.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" I said jokingly trying to kill the awkward silence.

I watched as Derek walked slowly over to me, never changing his expression, never speaking and never breaking eye contact with me. My heart rate picked up in nervous anticipation.

Derek backed me up against the counter top. I gasped as my back hit the surface, feeling trapped. He made quick work pulling my sweats down along with my underpants and unzipped his jeans. Our mouths were inches away from each other. I could feel his warm breath hit my face. Our lips lightly brushed but we didn't kiss, we only exchanged breath and an intense gaze.

Derek gripped one of my legs bringing it around his waist as he entered me. I immediately grasped his leather jacket in need and squeezed my eyes shut on contact.

"Uh, Derek." I moaned as he started to fuck me right there in the kitchen.

I just prayed Scott wouldn't return to the kitchen anytime soon and find us in such a compromising position. Derek had his pants down to his knees, with his nice firm ass exposed and my pants were completely off.

I was sure to have a bruise on my lower back due to Derek's hips constantly pressing me up against the stove. I didn't care though; it would just be a sexy reminder of our time together.

"Oh, fuck me." I groaned against his broad shoulder, digging me nails into his jacket, feeling the pleasure consume me.

Derek let out a groan, becoming more aggressive; He pulled my hands off his shoulders and placed them on the table top surface for me to balance myself that way. Then he took my leg that was wrapped around his waist into his hold, gripping it tightly and began to bring my leg up into his powerful thrust, trying to get deeper into me.

"Oh god," I gasped feeling all of him.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as he continued to fuck me senseless in the kitchen. I could feel my end close. I could also feel Derek's end close too, by the look on his face, the heavy pants that escaped his mouth and the eager, sloppy thrusts.

I grabbed his ass and squeezed it as he continued to thrust into me. He growled under my touch. I pressed his ass into me with each new thrust, urging him on.

"Stiles." He gasped on a high.

Hearing my name come from his lips in pleasure excited me. I never heard my names leave his lips in such a way. It was all I needed to hear to cum hard.

"UHH!" I groaned meeting my end, exhausted.

After another thrust or two Derek reached his end as well and melted into me, leaning against my tired, somewhat limp body. We both concentrated on slowing our breathing and heart rates.

"So I take it, it was me that was hot." I said amused, enjoying the control I held for a change.

A small smile spread on Derek's lips only to vanish just as quickly as it had come.

"Shut up Stiles." Derek said stubbornly, as he stood up and pulled up his pants.

"It's okay to smile Derek. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I teased, as I grabbed my own pants off the floor, sliding them back on.

Derek gave me a stern look in response but didn't say anything.

"Oh good, there is still some pizza left." Scott voiced, coming back into the room with an empty plate.

That was close.

"So Stiles, how are you feeling?" Scott asked as he placed another slice on his plate.

I glanced over at Derek and gave him a knowing smirk.

"Better now."

Derek snickered in response causing Scott to raise an eyebrow in question.

"Did I miss something here?" Scott asked, feeling left out.

"You could say that." I replied, chuckling.

"Oh god, this wouldn't have to do with you two getting it on a few minutes ago would it?" Scott said causing our chuckles to die all together.

I turned bright red and Derek's eyes grew big.

"Geez, you guys can't even wait till I leave to hook up?" Scott asked annoyed.

"I blame it on the pizza. I love it. I'm horny for pizza and apparently Derek is horny for me being horny for pizza." I claimed.

Derek rolled his eyes at my explanation.

"Dude, ewe! I don't want to hear this, and believe me, I heard it all." Scott stressed.

I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Wolf hearing bro. Why do you think I turned up the volume on the television? I was trying to drown out your sounds."

"Oh god, I'm never having sex again." I claimed, completely mortified.

"Let's not get drastic." Derek retorted, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh my god, you're already thinking about having sex again. Aren't you?" I voiced in shock.

"Come on guys, boundaries! I can't be a part of this weird sexual conversation you got going on. Stiles, I will see you at school tomorrow. Derek, I'll see you around." Scott said before heading out the door.

"Well that went well." I stated, before turning my attention back at the extra pizza on the counter.

*****

"Hey Birthday Boy, are you excited about your birthday celebration?" I asked giving Scott's shoulder a pat as we walked down the hall at school.

"Sure, another year single and dealing with murderous creatures, what's not to love?" Scott said sarcastically.

Scott and Allison broke up for what seemed like the one hundredth time. He had been single for a whole month and absolutely miserable. My plan was to change that for him or at least try to get him out mingling again, instead of moping around like a sad little puppy dog.

"Oh come on, let's go out tonight and have some fun. I'm taking you out, my treat. We are going to go somewhere and have some fun." I announced, giving Scott a side hug, trying to lighten the mood.

My smile faded as I saw Charlie come down the hall towards us.

"Hey Stiles. Happy Birthday Scott." He voiced while passing by.

"Thanks Charlie." Scott replied giving him a small smile in return.

"You think you should invite Charlie to the celebration?" Scott asked as we reached our next class.

"Hell no! Forget that kid. It's just going to be me and you, one on one, guy's night type of thing." I stressed, taking my seat next to Scott.

"Dude, what's your problem with this Charlie guy?"

"I don't like him; there is something wrong with him."

"What do you mean? He seems perfect." Scott stated.

"Exactly, who do you know that is perfect?" I challenged.

Scott paused for a moment and thought it over.

"Okay, you have a good point there but…" Scott trailed off as the teacher entered the room.

"But what?" I whispered back.

"Don't you think your making this a bit personal?"

"Personal?"

"Yeah, about your dad and him." Scott replied, as our teacher began her lecture shutting off our conversation and leaving me in my thoughts.

*****

"Wow, this is a jumping place. What do you think man?" I asked Scott as we entered the night club I picked out to celebrate his birthday at.

I bobbed my head to the techno music that blasted in the club as we scanned the joint.

"Uh Stiles, I know you said this would be a guy's night but I didn't actually know you might it was be a GUY'S NIGHT." Scott said over the loud music.

"What do you mean?" I asked clueless.

"Stiles this is a gay club." Scott announced.

"What, what are you talking about? There is a woman right over there." I responded, pointing her out in the distance.

"Dude, she has an Adam's apple."

"What, seriously?" I asked, squinting, trying to get a better look at her.

"It didn't sound like a gay club." I voiced, trying to defend my choice of clubs.

"What is the name of this club?" Scott asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Behind Closed Doors." I said slowly suddenly putting two and two together.

"Dude, seriously?"

"Well, the club was suggested to me, how was I supposed to know it was a gay club?" I said in defense.

"Who suggested it?"

"Danny."

"Oh, only the gay guy in our class, and you didn't think anything of it?" Scott asked in disbelief.

I just shrug not knowing what to say, somewhat speechless. There were guys everywhere. Small ones, big ones, masculine ones, feminine ones, guys dressed up like women, guys dressed up in costumes. You name it, it was there.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Scott voiced leading the way to the exit.

We walked passed the man I thought was a woman on the way out. I stopped in my tracks and stared at her-his face in amazement.

"Hey, great job on the makeup." I said giving her the thumbs up.

"Oh thanks honey." She said in a manly voice.

"Come on." Scott stressed, dragging me out of the club.

*****

"That was so embarrassing! Imagine if someone from school saw us here and word got back to Allison." Scott said in frustration.

"Well, I guess Allison would think that you move on…to a different team." I replied, somewhat amused.

"Stiles this isn't funny. This is officially the worst birthday ever."

"Dude come on, how can you say that? The night isn't even over yet."

"Yes, it is. I'm over it. I'm ready to go home." Scott announced going back to the car and opening the door.

"Don't be such a sour wolf. Now, this might be the craziness in me talking here but we are already here, why not just go inside and go with the flow? We can get a little drink and dance a bit and have fun, now what do you say?" I asked with a cheesy smile on my face.

"You're insane." Scott voiced, shaking his head as he shut the car door.

"That's what you love about me." I replied excited Scott was actually going to consider my idea.

"One drink, I'm not dancing." Scott declared, walking back to the entrance with me.

"Works for me."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi, can we get two of your best drinks please?" I asked with a cheesy smile.

"You have Id?" The bare chested bartender asked, as he wiped down the counter surface in front of me.

"Wow, you got great muscles, you work out?" I asked trying my best to flirt with him.

"ID please." He said with a stern look on his face.

"Sure, here you go." I replied, handing over my fake ID.

The guy looked the card over than looked back at me, analyzing my features.

"You must be joking? You're thirty years old? You can't be any older than nineteen, if even." He said reading the information.

"Oh you’re too kind; I'm older than I look. What can I say; good genes run in the family." I said, giving him a wink and smile.

"This is clearly a fake. Nice try." He said handing me back my card before going down the bar to help another customer.

"Oh yeah, well your muscles aren't even that impressive, I've seen bigger!" I yelled in frustration.

"Very mature of you Stiles." Scott voiced, sitting at the stool beside me.

"Well, you have any bright ideas?" I asked, grabbing a handful of peanuts that were at the bar, tossing them in my mouth.

"Derek."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Derek is here. Did you invite him along?" Scott asked.

I followed Scott's eyes over to the front entrance to see Derek heading over our way.

"No, he just always seems to know where I am, apparently." I said somewhat annoyed.

Hey Derek, what are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"I figured I should keep an eye on you two and make sure you don't end up in trouble or jail."

"Oh, and here I thought you were going to say you missed me." I teased.

Derek gave me a stern look before turning his attention to Scott.

"What are you two doing here anyways?" He asked.

"Celebrating my Birthday or at least trying to." Scott announced.

"At a Gay club?" Derek said, arching an eyebrow.

"It was one of Stiles great Ideas." Scott voiced sarcastically.

"Speaking of ideas, I just got a brilliant one. Derek how about you help us get Scott a birthday drink?" I suggested; looking around the bar area, noticing a good amount of eyes were looking in his direction, interested.

"And why would I do that?" He snapped.

"Because you would be doing me a favor and I'll make it up to you, sexually, any position you want." I answered.

Derek thought it over for a moment before agreeing.

"Deal."

"Okay let's sex you up a bit, take your shirt off." I instructed, giving him a look over.

Derek sighed annoyed but did as told taking off his shirt, showing off his well-built form.

"And let's do something about that hair." I said about to run my hand through it but Derek grabbed my wrist stopping me.

"Touch the hair and die." He warned.

"Okay, no messy hair, got it. Oh well, the bartender won't be looking at your hair anyways." I claimed.

Derek tossed his shirt to me, hitting me in the face with it as he walked over to the far end of the bar.

"Ah, what the hell? I think you hurt me eye. Is my eye red?" I asked Scott, blinking a bit.

"Its fine Stiles, I think you'll live."

"Man that hurt like a bitch." I said grabbing Derek's shirt off the ground, placing it over my shoulder before turning my attention back to him as he made his move.

"Watch this." I said patting Scott's shoulder as Derek took his position at the bar, leaning over the countertop and signaling the bartender over.

All Derek had to do was show his pearly white and give a wink and the bartender was putty in his hands.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Derek voiced huskily.

"Better now sexy, what can I get you?" The bartender asked, grinning ear to ear, smitten.

"Unbelievable, what does Derek have that I don't?" I voiced frustrated.

"You really want me to answer that question Stiles?"

"Shut up Scott."

A couple minutes later, Derek came back over to us with three shots in hand.

"That's my boy!" I expressed proudly.

"You owe me BIG TIME." Derek stressed, handing over the extra shots.

"Yeah, yeah, later. A toast to me best friend, the coolest guy ever…" I stated.

Derek rolled his eyes but held his shot glass up as I continued with my speech.

"Happy Birthday Scott! Now, let's get our buzz on." I finished, bringing the shot up to my mouth, throwing the liquor back in one gulp.

I cringed and coughed as the alcohol burned going down my throat.

"Oh my god, my throat is on fire." I expressed in a hoarse voice.

Derek took the shot like a pro, downing it in seconds like it was nothing.

"I feel like that actually put some hair on my chest." Scott replied, placing his empty shot on the table.

"That a boy Scott." I said, giving his arm a manly pat.

"Alright sexy beast, more shots. Chop, chop." I ordered, feeling more confident just after one drink.

"This is the LAST TIME I do this." Derek voiced, grabbing the empty glasses.

I gave his cute ass a smack as he headed back; he stopped in his tracks and gave me a warning growl before he continued on his way to the bar.

*****

After round two, I was feeling quite a buzz and pretty warm.

"Man, what do they put in these things?" I asked eyeing the glass.

"I don't know man, but they are pretty good." Scott replied, clearly feeling the liquor himself.

The only one who wasn't buzzed was Derek.

"We should head back soon, it's getting late." Derek voiced, clearly not enjoying himself.

"Oh I like this song. Come on, let's dance!" I said, grabbing Derek's hand leading him to the dance floor.

Derek just stood frozen in the middle of the dance floor standing out like a sore thumb. I was on too much of a high to care. I began to dance around him, circling him.

I was doing my own thing, waving my hands in the air, bobbing my head, moving my feet side to side, mouthing the words to the song that was blasting.

"You need to loosen up." I said, running my hands up and down his bare chest, while I move my feet to the beat of the music, trying to get Derek into it.

Derek grabbed my wrist and forcefully spun me around to where my back was against his chest.

"Stop, touching me." He commanded, next to my ear.

"Oh, come on, have some fun for a change."

I used our new found position to my advantage and began grinding against him.

"Stiles don't start something you don't plan on finishing." He warned, dropping my wrists, freeing them.

"Who said I didn't plan on finishing?" I responded, as I continued to grind my ass into his crotch.

Derek gripped my hips with his big, warm hands, pushing me back into the growing problem in his pants.

I moaned at the feel of him.

"Oh fuck."

I turned around and pressed myself up against him, letting him feel own my hard cock.

He groaned and kissed me passionately. Our tongues play together, as our clothed dicks grinded against each other. My hands rested on his lower back and his hands squeezed my ass, making me gasp in the kiss.

"I want you." I stated full of desire and alcohol.

"Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes." Derek instructed, leaving me on the dance floor, horny as fuck.

*****

I tried covering the tent in my pants with my hands as I walked through the club.

"Hey, how you doing?" I greeted, as I walked pass some guys in the crowd who eyed me strangely noticing I was holding my crotch, some even smiled causing me to walk faster.

I looked over to our table, where Scott was sitting at. Scott clearly had too much to drink. He had his head down on the table, napping. A lazy smile sat on his mouth.

I entered the bathroom, swaying a little bit, finding it a bit hard to find my footing. I couldn't tell if it was due to the alcohol or due to the way Derek was able to make me feel.

"Derek?" I voiced, a bit lightheaded.

I was answered with two hands wrapping around my waist from behind. He pushed me into the sink area, making me have to place my hands on the countertops to balance myself. I looked up in the mirror only to find Derek staring straight back, meeting my deep stares.

Derek wasted little time pulling my pants down my ass and unzipping his own pants, entering me. I gasped, watching him in the mirror as he started to fuck me.

"Ohh!" I groaned, feeling Derek's dick thrust in and out my ass, his balls hitting my ass, making a slapping noise due to his speed and force.

"Uh!" Derek grunted, using his hands on my hips to help guide and push him deeper in me.

"Derek." I moaned, gripping the edge of the countertop, feeling the pleasure of it all overtake me.

"Stiles, shit!" Derek groaned, before releasing himself in me.

I laid on the cool counter top trying to calm myself, as Derek pulled out and fixed his jeans.

Derek left first and I left five minutes later trying not to cause attention to be drawn.

I headed back over to the table to only find Scott there. I looked around the room looking for Derek, not seeing him anywhere.

"Scott, Scott!" I called out as I shoved his shoulder waking him up.

"Wh-what?" He replied, opening his eyes.

"Where is Derek?" I asked somewhat worried.

"I don't know, wasn't he with you?"

Panic immediately set in.

"Shit! You don't think something happened to him, do you?"

"Relax man, maybe he had to use the bathroom." Scott suggested, sitting up in his seat.

"No, we just came from the bathroom." I voiced, feeling my cheeks fill up with color at my statement.

"Dude, you guys really need to take a break or get neuter or something." Scott said getting up from his seat.

"Scott this is no time to joke, this is serious. Derek is MISSING." I stressed.

"Derek, Derek!" I yelled over the crowded club, moving through the mob of guys.

"Another wonderful Birthday." Scott voiced, following behind me as we searched for Derek.

We searched all over the place with no sign of him. We even checked the parking lot.

"His car is gone, what the hell, why wouldn't his car be here?" I argued, pacing back and forth in the parking lot.

"Stiles, it's pretty obvious, he must have left." Scott replied leaning against my jeep.

"What? That doesn't make any sense, Derek wouldn't just leave. Would he? He did get what he wanted…but he said he was making sure we didn't get in trouble. How can he do that if he isn't here?" I said arguing both sides.

"Well you got a point there, I guess." Scott replied.

"Scott I know I sound crazy and all but something doesn't seem right. Something isn't right." I stated full of concern.

"I think I know how we can figure this out." Scott said grabbing my attention.

*****

"Hi, you remember us?" Scott asked the bartender.

"Oh yes, how can I forget? The thirty year old teenager and his sidekick." He said somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah, well do you remember the other guy who was with us earlier? Tall, dark, handsome and well-built." Scott questioned.

"Oh yes, of course. He's quite yummy." He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at his remark.

"Look, we are looking for him. Have you seen him?" I asked losing patience.

"I don't normally kept tabs on club goers BUT someone like him tends to stand out of the crowd. I noticed him leaving with some other guy." He claimed, as he cleaned a glass.

"He left with someone else? That's not possible." I argued.

"Have you seen him? It's very possible, he is quite a catch." The bartender replied, grabbing another glass to clean.

"I think what my friend here is trying to say is, it's not in his nature to do such a thing." Scott explained.

"What did the guy that he left with look like?" I asked on the edge of my seat.

"It's hard to remember, we get tons of party goers every night."

I slipped him a twenty dollar bill from my pocket.

"Does this refresh your memory?"

He grabbed it, holding it up to the light before putting in in his pant pocket.

"He looked around your age, blonde hair, maybe even a little reddish." He said trying to recall.

"Charlie." I whispered to myself.

"Thanks for your help." Scott voiced.

"Oh and your friend, was pretty out of it when they left. The other guy was basically holding him up as they left. Guess he can't hold his liquor."

I clenched my fist in anger at the new discovery.

*****

"That asshole! I knew it! I knew there was something I didn't like about him. You still think Charlie is so perfect, huh?" I asked in rage as I speeded down the street.

"Stiles calm down man. I agree it's suspicious but we don't know anything for sure yet. That bartender could have just made that up for the cash. Slow down, we don't need to be an accident."

"Yeah right, the bartender did not make that up and you know it Scott. It Charlie, I know it."

"Alright fine, it sounds like Charlie. Now, can you please slow down?" Scott replied gripping the side of the jeep.

"What if he tries to hurt him Scott? I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him and I did nothing to help." I stressed, feeling my voice crack.

"Stiles, your hands are shaking."

I looked down to see my hands trembling on the wheel.

"I think I'm having a panic attack. I can't catch my breath." I said through heavy gasp.

"Pull over man." Scott insisted.

I did as told and pull off the road, parking the jeep.

"Look at me Stiles, it's okay, we will get to the bottom of this. Take a breath for me man." Scott said, giving me eye contact as he rubbed my hands in his.

I slowed down my pants, till they stopped all together.

"Promise me we'll find him Scott."

"I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

"Where is he, where is Derek?!" I demanded as I barged into Charlie's house.

"Nice to see you to Stiles." He responded closing the door behind me.

"Cut the bullshit, I know you took him. Derek! DEREK! I called out into his house as I made my through the living room.

"I don't know what you're talking about Stiles." Charlie said innocently.

I turned around taking Charlie off guard socking him in the eye. He fell on the ground, covering his hurt eye. He looked up at me in shock.

"Stiles have you lost your mind?!" My dad asked coming from the kitchen, helping Charlie off the ground.

"He kidnapped Derek, I know it!"

"Stop, Just stop!" My father voiced clearly upset.

He took a breath and let it go before he continued speaking.

"Charlie can you please give us a minute? I'll help you take care of that eye in a bit."

"Yeah, sure Mr. Stilinski." Charlie said before leaving the room.

"I'm so over this Stiles, the absurd accusations, the insane ideas, the monsters, all of it. I've had enough."

"Dad, he Kidnapped Derek!"

"Why would Charlie kidnap Derek?" He asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, all I know is he did it."

"Do you even have proof Stiles, real proof, none of your crazy concepts?" My father challenged.

"Why do I even bother telling you? Regardless you'll never believe me. You will never take my side."

"Stiles."

"No! You NEVER take my side, why should you start now? I don't need your help, I'll find Derek myself!" I claimed leaving my dad frozen in his spot.

"Stiles!" He called out, as I left with tears in my eyes.

*****

I slammed my jeep door shut and wiped my eyes.

"Ring, ring!"

"Scott, please tell me you found something?" I voiced through the receiver.

"There is no sign of Derek at his apartment but I did find something."

"What? What did you find Scott?" I asked on the edge of my seat.

"There was a note, addressed to me. Someone must have known I was coming."

"What did it say?"

"Come alone if you want to see your friend again and there was an address."

"What's the address?" I asked, starting the engine of my car getting on the road.

"Stiles, maybe I should just do this myself, it said to come alone."

"Scott, give me the DAMN address!"

"Fine, its 1329 Goucher St. Wait for me Stiles before you do anything, Okay?" I hung up on Scott not even bothering to answer back and sped down the street on search from the location.

*****

I reached a big abandon warehouse. It was all locked up. I searched around the building trying to find a way in. I pulled on every door I could find but they were all locked.

"Shit!"

I was about to give up until I noticed a partially open window above a dumpster. I made my way over and climbed on the side of it, standing on top and peeked inside.

"Derek." I whispered to myself, finding a bare chested Derek chained up against some wire fencing inside.

He looked passed out. His hands were chained up high above his head and his head slump forward, pointing towards the ground.

I used whatever strength I had to budge the old, sticky window open fully. I waited a few minutes to make sure the coast was clear before I crawled through the window, dropping to the floor. I rushed over to Derek's side.

"Derek, Derek wake up." I voiced, lightly slapping his face.

He opened his eyes and slowly moved his head to face me; his forehead was sweaty due to the humidity and lack of air conditioning in the warehouse.

"Stiles." He uttered faintly.

"Come on, I'm gonna get you out of here." I said, reaching up, trying to unbuckle a leather cuff from his wrist.

"I'm sorry I can't let you do that."

I turned around to be met with a smiling Charlie.

"I knew it! I knew it was you, you son of a Bitch!" I said clenching my hands in a fist.

"Whoa, whoa, Stiles the hostility doesn't suit you, though I have to admit I find it quite amusing." Charlie said walking closer.

"That performance you put on earlier was really something. I mean you almost brought me to tears with that talk with your dad."

"If you did something to my dad, I swear to god I will kill you." I stated.

"Stiles relax, though it would have been interesting to reveal my true self, I couldn't risk losing face in front of your dad, where's the fun in that, especially when he praises me so." He teased, standing in front of me.

"How's the eye?" I asked harshly seeing it was somewhat bruised.

"Oh yeah, about that…" Charlie through his hand back and before I knew it he punched me hard in the face causing Derek to growl and pull on his restrains.

"Fuck!" I shouted in pain, tasting a little blood from my lower lip.

Charlie worked quickly and before I knew what had happened, he handcuffed me with metal cuffs to the side of the fencing, next to Derek.

"Sorry Stiles, nothing personal."

"Don't kid yourself; it doesn't get more personal than this." I replied, yanking on the cuffs.

"Touche."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm a werewolf hunter Stiles. I was hired to take down the almighty Derek. What can I say, Money talks." He replied showing off his pearly whites.

"By who?" I asked.

"Me." A female in the shadows voiced.

I watched anxiously as she came out into the light of the room, showing herself. My eyes grew in shock. There stood Allison in her black combat shoes, black leather pants, stylish t-shirt holding her bow in hand.

Suddenly, the front door broke open revealing Scott in wolf form. He caught sight of Allison. His red eyes turned back to brown and his claw retracted back to human form.

"Allison?" He expressed in disbelief.

"Derek is the cause of all of our issues Scott. Don't you see? If it wasn't for him and his family, you wouldn't have been turn into a wolf and we could still be together?" She argued.

"Allison please, please don't do this." I pleaded through watery eyes, seeing how weak Derek was.

Allison looked like she was having second thoughts, clearly having an inner battle with herself.

Scott used the distraction to his advantage and charged after Charlie. Before Scott could reach him Charlie took out a hand full of Wolf's bane and blew it on Scott, causing him to fall in his spot making him paralyzed.

"Scott! Scott! What did you do?!" She asked rushing to his stationary side.

"Oh relax Allison; he is fine, for now. Let's have some fun, shall we?" Charlie voiced, turning a switch on that was connected to some lines hooked up to Derek.

"AHHHH!" Derek screamed out in pain, squeezing his eyes shut.

"DEREK!" I shouted in panic, yanking harder on my cuffs.

"UHHHH!" He continued crying out in agony.

"Stop it! Stop!" Allison yelled out causing Charlie to pull the switch off.

Derek panted away, his hands were shaking. His head slump forward again in exhaustion.

"Derek hang on, hang on." I voiced trying to encourage him in our despairing situation.

"What is your problem Allison? You told me you wanted Derek out of the picture." Charlie responded, looking disappointed.

"You told me you weren't going to hurt him."

"Allison what did you think was going to happen, that I was just going to capture and release? Now where's the fun in that?" Charlie replied while laughing.

"We had a deal." She said getting up, leaving Scott's paralyzed side.

"Yeah, I had a deal with you Allison and I upheld my side of the bargain. I also made a deal with your father." Charlie claimed.

"My father?"

"Double the money to take down both Derek and Scott. You can't beat that."

Allison gasped.

"You can't!"

"Oh, I can and I will." He stated with a smirk, turning his attention back to the switch.

Allison was all teary eyed looking between Scott and Charlie.

I watched as Allison brought her bow up to eye level positioning it in the air.

"I won’t let you do that." Allison stated, as Charlie put his hand back on the switch about to turn it on again.

I noticed the wolf's bane was starting to wear off, as Scotts fingers started to move.

"Come on Scott, get up." I whispered to myself.

Charlie turned to face her in amusement.

"Oh really? What are you going to do, shoot me?" He asked with his hand on the switch.

"Yes." Allison said, pulling the trigger.

The arrow went right into the center of Charlie's hand.

"AHHHH! You bitch! You're going to pay for that!" Charlie responded, taking the arrow out of his hurt hand and pulling out a gun from his back pocket with his good hand.

Allison's eyes grew big at the discovery.

"Say goodnight." He voiced, with his finger on the trigger.

Scott jumped up, finally able to move again and kicked the gun out of Charlie's hands, knocking him unconscious.

"Goodnight." He voiced.

Allison ran over to Scott teary eyed and embraced him. Scott relaxed under her touch and inhaled her scent.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want any of this to happen." She cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay. I know." Scott voiced calmly before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Awe, why can't you be like that with me?" I asked Derek from our chained up spot.

Derek turned his head in my direction giving me a stern look.

Shut up Stiles." He said in a raspy voice.

"Stiles!" My father called out running to me.

"Dad, how did you know I was here?" I asked as he undid my handcuffs.

"I thought these looked familiar." He said taking the cuffs and hooking them back to his belt.

"Well, after our fight, I felt bad and noticed Charlie was acting a bit strange and claimed he had to go do something, rushing me out of his place and later I noticed my handcuffs and gun had gone missing and there was a call for a disturbance over at this warehouse and I just put two and two together."

"So you believe me now?" I asked still somewhat hurt.

"I'm sorry for ever doubting you son, I promise I'll try to be there for you more. I know I haven't been present much since your mom died." He said sincerely.

"Thanks dad." I replied with a small smile, giving him a hug.

"Can someone please uncuff me already?!" Derek yelled, finding some strength.

*****

I smiled at Charlie as he woke up.

"Hi."

"Where am I?" He asked looking around.

"Well, you're in something called a cop car; it's a form of transportation that takes you to a jail cell."

"What, you're arresting me!?" Charlie asked in an angered state, trying to move but realizing his hands were handcuffed behind him.

I laughed.

"Don't be silly. I'm not arresting you, he is." I said pointing to my dad who was in the front seat of the car.

"Hi." My dad replied also smiling.

"You won't get away with this, wait until I'll tell everyone about the werewolf's and other creatures that live here in Beacon Hills." He warned.

"Oh, you won't say a word because if you do, who do you think the people will believe? A crazy kid claiming there are monsters in Beacon Hills or my highly respected father who is sheriff of Beacon Hills? That will only get you to one place and that is to the Looney bin, and trust me you don't want to end up in the physic ward of Beacon Hills. Have a safe drive." I voiced as I got out of the car.

"Stiles, stiles wait, perhaps we can make a deal." Charlie responded in a panic.

I shut the door on him as my dad started the car.

"Stiles!" He yelled.

"Don't forget to write!" I yelled out as my dad drove him away.

*****

I walked over to Derek would was sitting on the curb slumped over, rubbing his sore wrist.

"You know what this means don't you?" I asked smugly, as I handed him some water.

"What are you babbling about now?" Derek snapped before grabbing the water and downing the whole bottle in two seconds flat.

"You owe me." I stated proudly.

"I owe you? I was nearly killed in there because of you! If it wasn't for Scott, I'd be dead right now!" He retorted, getting up from his spot.

"Whoa, whose idea do you think it was to find your ungrateful ass? Me. Who just gave you water? That's right, me." I said poking him in the chest.

Derek looked down at my finger that was still touching his pectoral area and then back at me. I removed my finger before I continued.

"Now, it's not going to kill you to show a little gratitude right?"

Derek sighed; folding his arms to his chest with the same tough look on his face he loved wearing.

"Right?" I asked again unsure.

"Thanks for the water." He said through clench teeth.

"See, that wasn't so hard." I voiced, playfully poking his chest again.

"Poke me again and you're going to lose your hand." He warned.

"And I'm removing my finger. Well, I'm glad we cleared that up." I voiced timidly, clearing my throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of the story so far? I would love to hear your thoughts. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a small date scene between Scott/Allison and Stiles/Derek. Its not the best and brief. I apologize for the crappy part. I was sick at the time I made this chapter and was lacking some creativity for the middle part of this chapter. Hopefully, the later chapters will make up for it.
> 
> ********************************************************

I was lying down about to go to sleep when a cool breeze from outside hit me. I realized I forgot to close my window. I was still on edge from the events from earlier with Charlie. I didn't trust leaving my window open over night while I slept, that and I was cold.

I walked over to my window in my white tank top and blue plaid pajama bottoms. The sound of wind and branches breaking caught my attention. I popped my head out to investigate when a hand landed on mine causing me to freaking out.

"Ahh!" I jumped back and grabbed my bat that sat next to my bed, ready to attack whoever came into my room.

A dark figure crawled through my window and into my bedroom, closing it behind them. They turned around and I was met with blackness, only able to make out the outline of their tall frame and piercing green eyes in the darken room. The same green eyes I knew very well.

What the hell man?!" I yelled, as I held the bat with shaky hands.

"I can't sleep." Derek stated, walking further into my room.

"So you decided to scare the shit out of me?! I could have killed you." I voiced still feeling the adrenaline through my veins and my heart beat racing.

"I doubt it." Derek snickered, taking the bat from me and setting it aside.

I took my spot back on my mattress, throwing the covers over my body.

"Move over." Derek ordered, as he came over to my bed.

"No, you can't stay here Derek." I voiced, as I fixed my pillow, trying to get comfortable.

"Why not?"

"Because we both know where it will lead, you'll suffocate me, hog the bed and covers. We will both end up miserable." I claimed, turning on my side, facing away from him.

"Stiles." He replied in a firm voice.

I knew that voice very well. It was the tone Derek often used to get his way. I reluctantly did as told and moved forward so there was enough room for Derek to join me.

I heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor and covers being moved. Soon I felt Derek's warm flesh smashed up against my backside, warming me up instantly. His arms immediately wrapped around me and his legs entwined with mine.

I let out a deep sigh as Derek held me close to his chest as he drifted off to sleep.

"God certainly has a funny sense of humor." I muffled against my pillow.

*****

"So you and Allison are back together?" I asked Scott, seeing the huge dorky grin that covered his face, as they eyed each other back and forth from their seats.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. We should go on a double date." Scott suggested.

"You're funny." I replied with a chuckled.

My laughter died when I noticed the seriousness on Scott's face.

"Oh my god, you're actually serious?"

*****

"After you." Scott said, holding the door for Allison.

She giggled and walked through completely smitten with him.

Derek grabbed the door from Scott opening it wide. I made a move to walk through the door only to bump into Derek who was also was trying to walk through the door at the same time.

"Ouch." I uttered as I rubbed my sore arm.

"After you." I said making a gesture with my hands as Derek walked through the threshold.

"Geez, such a gentleman." I voiced sarcastically as I walked through the doorway after him heading over to the others.

I watched as Scott pulled a chair out for Allison.

"Thanks." She replied before sitting down.

"No problem." Scott said sweetly.

I gave up on the thought of Derek pulling out a chair for me, and instead went for the seat next to Scott. I bent down about to sit when Derek suddenly pulled the chair out and sat in it, causing me to fall and hit my butt on the ground.

"Ouch!" I expressed as I rubbed my ass feeling a bruise developing.

"Oh my goodness." Allison voiced concerned.

"You okay Stiles?" Scott asked looking over the side of the table.

"Yeah." I replied, as I got up wiping my pants.

"Stop causing a scene and sit down." Derek voiced.

"You took my seat." I argued.

What are you, twelve?" He retorted.

I decided to let it go. I didn't want to fight. I knew Derek wasn't too happy about the whole double date thing. It wasn't my idea of fun either. However, we both agreed, reluctantly, but agreed just the same and were stuck in the awkward situation.

I took the seat next to Allison making my seat straight across from Derek.

*****

I worked on my order of French fries, loving the taste.

"Can you chew any louder?" Derek asked annoyed.

"I don't know, maybe." I said, placing another French fry in my mouth, chopping away.

Derek muffled something under his breath before taking a sip of his coke.

The rest of dinner was pretty quiet and awkward. Everyone pretty much keep their attention to their food and thoughts to themselves.

*****

Allison and Scott held hands as they walk down the path to the movies.

I instinctively grabbed Derek's hand but he was quick to slap it away.

"Owe! What? They are holding hands." I argued, pointing to Scott and Allison that were walking ahead of us.

"Why are you so annoying?" Derek snapped

"Why are you such a violent wolf?" I retorted back.

Derek sighed and grabbed my hand, keeping that stern look on his face.

"Happy?" He voiced.

I smirked for a moment until he squeezed my hand tightly.

"Ah, Derek, not so tight." I expressed, pulling my hand away from his, shaking it to get some feeling back.

Luckily it wasn't a long walk to the theater.

*****

"Stiles sit." Derek barked as we reached our seats.

"I don't know if I want to sit next to you with the way you have been acting." I voiced, noticing Scott and Allison were seating on the far end of the Theater, away from us.

"Stiles sit!" Derek demanded, grabbing the end of my shirt, pulling me down into the seat next to his.

I sighed frustrated and bit my tongue so not to say something I would regret.

It got dark and before I knew it, the movie started.

We were ten minutes into the movie and I was already uninterested and distracted as Derek shockingly showed some PDA placing his hand on my knee.

I watch anxiously as it slowly crept up to my upper thigh. I was breathing heavily with desire.

Derek must have noticed my reaction to his touch because before I knew it his mouth met mine in a fiery kiss. His hand moved to my clothed crotch and I gasped as he unzipped my pants and slipped his big hand inside grabbing a hold of me. I moaned in his mouth.

He worked my cock until I got nice and hard for him. Once I was fully erect, he withdrew his hand and unzipped his own jeans, exposing his hard self to the darken room. Luckily, we were the only ones up high in the top seats.

"Get up." He voiced in the dark.

I did as told, having the chairs in front of me hiding my hard cock, that and the darkness of the theater. Derek moved me so that I was in front of him with my back facing him. He pulled my pants passed my ass.

"Damn." He whispered, and I felt a hand graze my ass where I assumed I now had a light bruise.

I shivered under his touched and gasped in shock when I felt his lips give it a kiss. After he was done admiring my ass he grabbed my waist.

"Sit." He ordered.

I slowly bent down as he entered me from behind. I groaned as I was fully on his lap feeling his dick buried deep in me.

"Fuck." Derek whispered into my shoulder as he began to thrust upward into me.

I rocked me hips back and forth causing some much needed friction. I gripped the chair in front of me, arching my ass up a bit.

"Oh." I moaned against the chair, trying not to be too loud.

The sound of Derek's chair squeaking every so often mixed with his pants and our bodies smacking against each other filled my ears, the sounds from the movie was just lost background noise to me.

My legs were entwined with his, feeling his hairy legs against mine, his flesh against my flesh, his hand burning the sides of my hips, my hands clawing the chair in front of me, his hot breath and curses against my shoulder. It was almost too much to take. I was engulfed in Derek.

I pressed my mouth against the headrest of the chair in front of me to muffle my moans as I came. Derek bit my shoulder as he gave me one last powerful thrust before shaking violently.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait all. I've been busy. Next two chapter I put up I plan to start posting another Sterek story of mine called Neighbors. So look out for updates on my sites. :)
> 
> **********************************************************************

Scott's body hit my bed with a thump. He lay on his stomach, facing me and grabbed one of my pillows resting his head on it. He let out a relaxed sigh and a smile formed on his lips.

"Things are going well with you and Allison huh?" I asked as I took a seat in my computer chair.

Scott blushed at my question as if it brought up some kind of rousing memory back into his head.

"Better than well, and her mouth can do wonders if you catch my drift." He said grinning.

"Woah, too much info dude." I said getting up from my seat, suddenly feeling a little uneasy about the eye contact we had just shared.

I shook in disgust trying to get the images of Allison on her knees going down on Scott out of my head.

"Oh really stiles, this coming from you, after you told me all about you and Derek hooking up multipliable times and me actually hearing you two go at it." Scott said shuttering at the thought.

"Can we please change the subject now?" I asked, standing in the far end of my room.

"Okay, how about we start with why you called me over, what did you want to show me?" Scott asked now sitting up in my bed with his feet over the side, touching the ground.

I came over to Scott and took my shirt off. He looked uncomfortable and his body tensed as I got closer.

"Whoa, you're not gonna show me some weird rash you have, are you?" Scott protested with his hands in the air, halting my movements.

I let out an annoyed sigh as he turned his head putting his gaze elsewhere.

"Just look man." I said turning around to show him my back.

It took Scott a moment before he turned his focus in my direction and looked at my back, upper shoulder to be precise.

"He marked me." I voiced as I pointed out the little imprint left from Derek's k9's on the back of my shoulder.

"You know what that means don't you?" Scott replied amused as I put my shirt back on.

"That we are finally on another level." I answered with a huge grin on my face.

"No, it means your Derek's bitch." Scott said laughing.

"What? I'm no one's bitch alright. If anyone is the bitch in the relationship it's Derek." I argued feeling a bit insulted.

"Sure dude, sure." Scott replied, getting up from his spot and patting my now clothed shoulder as he continued chuckling.

"I'm truly offended. Why would you think I'm the bitch?" I asked, gesturing to myself.

"Uh, I got to go." Scott voiced as he reached the door way.

"No, why am I the bitch!?" I asked getting upset.

What are you two morons bickering about? Derek asked as he entered my room, standing by the door frame next to Scott.

"Well Stiles was just informing me that you were the bitch of the relationship."

I watched in alarm as Derek's forehead crinkled up, his eyebrows arched up and his lips formed in a tight line, altogether showing his now pissed form. His eyes were like daggers in my direction, stabbing me all over.

"What?! No, no." I objected, slapping Scott's arm which didn't seem to do much to him considering he was still wearing a smile on his face.

Derek's severe stares cut me deep inside.

"I never said that, I mean if anyone is the bitch in the relationship it certainly is me, right? I mean look at you and look at me." I voiced, gesturing between the two of us.

"Stiles, stop talking." Derek warned.

"Okay, will do." I answered, watching on edge as Derek looked between the two of us before leaving the room.

I sighed in relief.

"Bitch."

Derek came back in a flash and slammed me against the wall.

"Owe!" I expressed in pain.

"What did you call me?" Derek ordered, as he held me prisoner against the wall, with one hand wrapped around my throat and rage in his eyes.

"Uh, Derek?" I answered, scared shitless.

He stared me down for a moment and then let me go, leaving the room without as much as a word.

I let out a sigh of relief as I rubbed my sore neck.

"You were saying?" Scott voiced across the room.

"I really hate you sometimes."

*****

We sat in the back of my jeep looking out at the moon and sky full of stars through the sky window.

"See, isn't this nice?" I asked turning to face a not so thrilled Derek.

"Sure, it's nice." He said through clenched teeth.

"It's a very romantic scene don't you think?" I voiced laying my head on Derek's shoulder; he flinched under my touch, putting space between us.

"This is ridiculous." Derek complained folding his arms in protest.

"Oh come on, you can't even try, for me?"

"Fine. Is that cologne I smell?" Derek asked, as he inhaled the aroma on his shoulder now.

"Yes, it's called Devour. Do you like it?" I asked, getting closer so Derek could take another whiff.

"Oh fuck this." He expressed and caught me off guard ripping my shirt in half.

"What the hell?" I voiced looking down at my now shredded shirt hanging on either side of me leaving my chest and stomach exposed.

"Stiles, I get you have these weird fantasies but I'm craving something and when I crave something nothing can stop me from getting me what I want and right now I crave you." Derek voiced, as his eyes ate me up with their piercing stares.

"Oh fuck." I whispered as he pushed me back into the seat, making my body lay flesh against cushion as he moved his hand down to my pants and worked quickly to get them undone and off.

"Lay back, shut up and enjoy the ride." He said with a smirk right before he entered me.

I gasped feeling him deep inside and wrapped my arms and legs around him as he started thrusting into me.

*****

After the thrill of getting off wore off, we got dressed and ready to head back.

"What is it?" Derek asked as I sat behind the driver's wheel, noticing I had yet to start the jeep.

"I've been thinking…"

Well that's dangerous." Derek replied.

I rolled my eyes and continued my statement. "I don't like who I become with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like being the bitch in the relationship and getting told what to do and not do. I just want to be me and I can't be around you." I voiced.

"What are you getting at Stiles? Just spit it out." Derek replied, annoyed.

"I think we need a break from this, from each other."

Derek was quiet as if in thought.

"Okay." He said calmly.

"Whoa, okay? That's it?!" I voiced somewhat upset.

"Yeah, okay. What do you want, a damn celebration?"

"No, but you don't have to agree so quickly."

*****

The ride back was awkwardly quiet. You could cut the tension with a knife. As soon as I parked in my drive way, Derek exited the car and without saying a word walked the rest of the way home, in the dark.

I felt a hard tug at my heart as I watched him go without stopping him.

I got ready for bed, changing into my pajamas and pulling the covers over me. I curled up in a ball and sniffed my pillow that still had Derek's manly aroma on it. I pushed the cushion against my chest, holding it close, as I waited for sleep to take over me.

*****

"Man, I forgot to do my calculus homework last night." Scott voiced on the way to class.

"I have bigger problems, I miss Derek."


	12. Chapter 12

I sat slouched over in my computer chair dragging my feet back and forth on the ground, stuck in my thoughts. It had been a week since I told Derek I needed a break from him, one whole week without his presence in my life.

I found myself not only missing Derek but looking for him, expecting to see him stalking me at school, work or lurking outside my bedroom window. Much to my disappointment Derek kept true to his word and kept his distance from me. I was even tempted to call him a handful of times but stopped myself knowing the vicious cycle that was soon to follow.

"There you are." My father voiced from the doorway.

I turned around in my chair to face him. "Oh, hey dad, I didn't realized you were home."

He noticed my gloomy mood and the fact that I hadn't bothered to dress, still wearing my pajamas.

"Are you moping over someone son?" He asked leaning against the door frame in his white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Forget it Dad, it's nothing. Did you need something?" I asked wanting desperately to change the subject.

"Well, I came up to tell you I was going to go fishing down by the creek. Hey, why don't you join me? It would be some good father and son bonding. We haven't had much time for it over the years." He said bringing my attention to the fishing box in his hand with his bait, extra string and bobbers.

"I don't know Dad; I'm not really in the mood for fishing." I confessed.

"Some fresh air will do you good, it's not healthy to stay cooped up in your room all day long. Besides, who else is going to tell me how rad I look in my fishing hat?" He said pulling out a cap, putting it on his head.

Against my best attempts not to laugh, I snickered at the sight in front of me. The hat was two sizes too big and aged my dad.

"Please never wear that EVER again. You look like that guy from On Golden Pond." I replied, cringing at the look.

"What? What's wrong with it?" My dad asked clueless.

"EVERTHING, it needs to be burned." I expressed, walking over and taking the cap off of his head myself, tossing it in the nearby trash.

"Stiles, I paid a lot for that designer fishing hat." My father voiced, walking over to take his hat out of the trash bin.

"Look, I'll make a deal with you, lose the hat and I'll go fishing with you." I said before I couldn't stop myself.

"Deal." My dad said giving my hand a shake.

"Okay, now give me ten minutes to change and I'll meet you downstairs." I replied as I started to shut my bedroom door to give myself some privacy.

My dad's hand pushed on the back of the door stopping me from closing it all the way.

"By the way, there is nothing wrong with looking like that guy On Golden Pond, that movie is a classic." He stated.

*****

I inhaled some fresh air, watching the view of the water and forest trees in the background as we drifted further down the creek. It was surprisingly calming. I hated to admit it but my dad was right, I was feeling better already.

I cast my line in the water and waited for a bite as my dad worked on putting more bait on his hook.

"They must be pretty special to have left such an impression on you." My father said out of the blue.

"Dad, I don't want to talk about it." I replied as I recast my line in a different location.

"I'm just saying you're usually so hyper and crazy. That Stiles I can handle. Well, for the most part but I don't understand this new, miserable Stiles."

"I'm… I'm not miserable." I voiced, finding myself deep in my thoughts yet again.

"Who are you trying to convince here Stiles, me or yourself? I know heartbreak when I see it. Face it son that is how you have been acting for the last week."

I sighed in defeat, resting my fishing pole on the side of the boat as I dug through the cooler grabbing a cold drink.

"I don't want to get into this with you dad. I thought you were trying to cheer me up." I retorted annoyed as I opened the tab on a can of cola, taking a gulp.

"This isn't about that Lydia girl is it? You're not still hung up on her, are you son?" He asked concerned.

I sighed in stress putting my drink down and going back to my seat, grabbing a hold of my pole again.

"No, dad, that boat has long sailed."

"Well good, I always felt that girl just toyed with your emotions and if it was going to happen it would have by now. So if it's not her, than whom?" He asked curious as he dropped his line in the water.

"Dad, trust me when I say you don't want to know." I said giving his shoulder a light pat.

I watched on edge as the inner cop in my father came into play. I could see the wheel turning in his head as he sat there silently next to me trying to put two and two together.

"Christ, does this have anything to do with that boy you and Scott are always hanging out with, that Derek guy?"

I remained silent which pretty much answered my father's question. I kept my eyes on my line in the water too afraid to look at my father and see his disappointment or possible anger.

"Oh, well uh, I'm sure many guys explore. I mean I never felt the urge…" My dad started.

"Oh my god, please, let's not talk about this." I said feeling freaked out by his openness.

I was expecting my father's disappointment and anger and even ready for it but having him try to rationalize my actions and feelings was too much for me to handle.

"Well, I'm here if you want to talk about it or anything else." He claimed.

"Okay, I got it." I said feeling embarrassed and completely uncomfortable being stuck on a boat with my dad in the middle of a creek with no escape.

Suddenly my line started to shake indicating I had a bite.

"I think I got something here." I said excitedly as I pulled back on the line.

"You got something son?" My dad asked eagerly, getting out an empty cooler for the potential fish to go in.

"Oh yeah, it's a big one." I announced as I started a game of tug of war with the line.

"Reel it in son, start reeling it in."

"Oh yeah." I voiced as I started turning the handle over and over, bringing my line closer and closer with each turn.

The anticipation was killing me; I couldn't wait to come face to face with the first fish I ever caught.

"Is it coming son?" My dad asked noticing I was struggling a bit.

"It a stubborn fish, he is not giving up without a fight." I stressed as I got up from my seat to get a better grip on my pole and tugged back.

"I'll help you son." My father said coming behind me and pulling on the line with me.

"Uh, come on you stupid fish." I vented as I pulled up on the line.

Suddenly the fish gave up the fight and with one finally yank, I fell back into the boat with what I assumed was a heavy fish.

I felt pressure on my chest from where the fish had landed on me. It was one heavy fish. I grinned and looked down to claim my prize when I was met with a decapitated head of a man.

"AHHH!" I screamed, staring into the ghostly eyes of what was left of a man.

"Stiles!" My dad shouted in alarm as he came to my side.

"Get it off of me!"

My dad worked quickly grabbing some rubber gloves and putting them on and used the empty cooler to house the head.

"AH! AH! AH!" I expressed freaked out, looking at the blood on my shirt.

"Stiles! Stiles get a hold of yourself!" My dad said as if it was an everyday event for him to find a detached head.

"Can we not go one day without dealing with monsters or finding a dead body?" I vented in the boat as my father called in the homicide on the boat radio.

*****

I sat on a nearby bench with my father's jacket on my shoulders to keep me warm in the cool late afternoon temperature. I observed the cop cars as they rushed over with their sirens and flashing blue and red lights coming to the scene.

My dad was off on the side giving his report of what happened to a fellow cop taking notes. Other cops where on the boat taking pictures of the evidence and bagging the head. There was also a diver in the water searching for the mysterious man's remains.

I shivered wrapping my father's jacket tighter around me. I couldn't get the head out of my mind. I looked up to find Scott coming over to my side with a worried look on his face.

"Stiles, are you okay?" He asked seeing my dazed expression.

"I'm going to be scarred for life." I voiced as I got up from my spot.

"Did they figure out who the body belongs to?" Scott asked eyeing the scene around us.

"Head."

"What?" Scott asked looking confused.

"It's was a head Scott, not a body, just a head." I announced just as the crime scene unit passed by us with the bagged head.

"Oh god, are those guts?" I asked pointing to something in the bag feeling my stomach coming up in my throat.

I leaned against a nearby tree and began to puke.

"Uh Stiles, warn a person when you're gonna do that." Scott said cringing and waving a hand in front of his face trying to air the smell of vomit away.

"Oh, I'm sorry Scott, does it bug you to see vomit? Guess what? I had a freaking dead guy's head on me! His guts are still on my damn shirt! I said opening my jacket up showing Scott my blood stained shirt.

I nearly vomited again looking at it. My mouth filled up with air and I began to jerk, feeling that gagging sensation again.

Scott forced me to look at him and grabbed my shoulders.

"Stiles breathe." He said shaking my shoulders, trying to snap me out of it.

I let out a deep breath right on him, giving him a good whiff of my vomit breath.

"I didn't mean on me." He said cringing.

Scott handed me a water bottle that he managed to get from one of the many cops working the scene. We started to walk back to the car as I took a sip of water, soothing my throat.

"I'll talk to Derek. Maybe he knows something about this mysterious man or the murder scene." Scott said as we reached his car.

"Why do you have to ask him? We can figure this out Scott. Come on, you and me on the case just like old times. I said trying hard to sound convincing as I playfully hit his shoulder.

"Stiles…" Scott started with an uneasy look on his face.

"You already called him, didn't you?"

"Yup." Scott announced.

As if on cue, Derek's black corvette pulled up in the parking lot a few spots away from us. I tensed up in my spot feeling uncomfortable as Derek exited his car and began to walk over in his blue jean, dark blue shirt.

It had only been a week since I had last seen Derek but it felt like months. I gulped nervously as he reached us. His eyes glanced in my direction for a moment but were quick to move to Scott giving him his full attention.

"What do we know?" Derek asked.

Hearing his voice gave me chills. I shook a little bit in my spot. He seem to notice my body language as his eyes did a little side glance only to return back to Scott waiting for his response.

"Uh, not much. I talked to Stiles dad, the guy is another John Doe. There is no real information on him and there won't be till the other half of his body is found. The only thing we know is he is a middle aged man and his head was completely detached from the rest of his body.

It doesn't look like it was done with a knife or anything clean cut but it's a little too early to say the supernatural had something to do with his death. We are working on finding out more. Maybe we can have Deaton analyze the head and see if he finds anything abnormal?" Scott said glancing back at the clueless cops in the far end of the parking lot."

"It sounds like a plan. I'll see if Peter heard anything as well in the meantime." Derek replied.

"Stiles!" My father called out, grabbing all of our attention as he walked over to where we were standing.

"Stiles, I have to stay here and wrap this up. Even on my day off I still have to work." My father voiced somewhat annoyed as he looked back at his coworkers working the scene.

He turned back to us noticing Derek was there.

"Derek." He greeted in his authority voice.

"Sheriff." Derek greeted back, with a blank look on his face, hiding any emotions he might have been feeling.

"Scott, can you take Stiles home for me?" My father asked.

Part of me wanted and hoped Derek would interrupt and offer to take me home himself. That Derek would show some sign he missed me too.

I glanced over at Derek who was looking elsewhere, his mind clearly elsewhere.

"Sure, no problem." Scott replied, easing my dad's worry.

My dad headed back to the scene leaving us alone once again.

"Well, I'll get the car running; meet me when you're ready." Scott voiced, leaving me and Derek standing their awkwardly.

I didn't even dare look at Derek; I just stared down at my shoes, not sure if I should say anything or if he would even say anything. I waited a moment, thinking he would soon walk away. When I didn't hear the sound of footsteps, I looked up.

Derek's eyes met mine for a moment and he let out a sigh before pulling his shirt up over his head and took it off. I looked at him perplexed as he balled up the shirt in his hand and reached his arm out to me.

"Here." He said holding the shirt out to me.

"I don't understand." I said taking the shirt from his hold.

"I don't need it, you do." He said gesturing to my stain t-shirt before turning around and heading back to his car, shirtless.

My heart melted. I could feel a smile spread to my lips as I took off my dirty shirt in the parking lot and put on Derek's shirt.

I entered Scott's car with a small smile on my lips.

"What's up?" Scott asked noticing my sudden mood change.

"He cares."


	13. Chapter 13

“Okay, what do you have?" Scott said as he entered my room only to stop in his tracks, stunned at the sight before him.

"Uh Stiles, what is that? He asked noticing my investigation chart in the middle of the room.

"Cool huh?" I asked, smiling to myself and running a hand over my board, proud of my achievement.

It was beautiful. I had everything organized, pictures of the crime scene, pictures of the evidence, the time the crime possibly took place and descriptions of the clues and facts along with some theories of mine.

"When did you do this?" Scott asked completely dumbfounded as he eyed my extensive chart while taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"I pulled an all-nighter. It wasn't too hard. I just used some caffeine to keep me up. I don't know where I would be without this stuff." I replied, taking one last gulp of my Coca Cola before tossing the empty can in a nearby bin full of other used coke cans.

"Holy crap Stiles, how much did you drink?" Scott asked somewhat alarmed.

"What? Not much, I just had three or four cans… or maybe six or eight. It helps me concentrate and I haven't had any side effects to the stuff."

Scott's eye widened and his mouth formed in the shaped of an O as if he was going to say something but was speechless.

"Okay so back to business, the head was found over here in the creek." I said drawing a small X in the spot with my highlighter before I continued.

"And the body was later found deep in the woods over here." I stated drawing a line from point A to point B connecting the two together.

"So what does that tell you?" I asked Scott, turning back to face him.

"That uh… I got nothing." Scott replied, completely lost.

"The body was clearly moved, why else would the body be found so far away from the head? Thus, this was no accident. Someone clearly murdered this guy and brutally might I add." I voiced proudly at my research.

"I think that's pretty evident Stiles. Do you know why he was murdered or what or who murdered him?" Scott asked from his spot.

I pointed my highlighter at him as I answered his question.

"So I was first thinking back to the whole 80's movie slasher, swamp monster thing. It's a cool thought but then I thought, no, that's too obvious.

Then I thought it could be a possible rival wolf pack wanting to make their claim on our turf and then I was like why would they kill a nonthreatening normal dude, makes no sense. You would gun after the opposing pack itself.

I also thought maybe it was some new creature we haven't been introduced to yet, that's always an interesting thought." I rambled on as I paced the floor back and forth.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Breathe man."

"I am breathing. What do you mean? I swear sometimes I don't get you Scott. It's like this one time during class when…"

"Oh my god, Stiles, will you just shut up for two seconds?! You're like the never ending energizer bunny!" Scott stressed, as he rubbed his temple.

"Hey, that was mean. You sound just like Derek… Oh Derek. Great, now I'm thinking about Derek which is the last thing I need to be thinking about right now. We need to focus on the case and not Derek and I… he didn't say anything to you about me, did he?" I asked curious as I took a seat in my computer chair.

"Stiles, calm down."

"I am calm, I am totally calm." I stated.

"Stiles." Scott voiced, eyeing my right hand that was holding my highlighter, which was pounding away repeatedly on the desktop.

The sound of tapping filled the air. I stopped on cue and put the highlighter down only to realize my hands were shaking.

It was as if the side effects of the caffeine hit me all at once.

"I don't feel so good all of a sudden, I feel a little dizzy. The room is spinning. Is the room spinning? I have to lay down." I stressed, coming over to my bed and plumping down, face up.

"Dude, you need a break. Maybe you should leave the investigation work for Deaton and the others for a change?"

"Normally I would protest but my head is kicking my ass right now. I feel like a marching band is going off in it. Ugh, I need some aspirin. "I replied, flinching in pain through closed eyes.

"I'll get you some okay. Just lie down and try to relax." Scott said getting up from the bed.

"And a coke." I ordered.

"No, no more coke for you. You're banned from coke." Scott argued on his way out of my room.

"But Scott, if I don't have my caffeine fix I'm going to crash and you guys need me to help with the case. It's the one thing I can do to help and the one area that I'm actually good in." I complained.

"You need to get some sleep Stiles. We will be fine without your brains for one day. And I have to go meet Deaton and Lydia who are examining the body right now. I'm sure they will give us some insight. And if not, I'm sure Derek will find something." Scott said handing me some aspirin and water.

My head popped up at the mention of Derek's name.

"Derek's coming too?" I replied, taking the two pills from Scott's hand tossing them back in my mouth along with a gulp of water.

"I'm good, let's go." I said moving off the bed.

"Stiles you need to rest."

"No, I'm fine. I'm feeling better already. Come on, let's go Scott." I said enthusiastically heading out the door.

******

"Scott, what do we know about the decreased?" Deaton asked wearing his white doctor's coat as he studied the detached head with white latex gloves.

"Well…" Scott started but I quickly interrupted him.

"The cops never found a wallet or anything on his body to identify him. They are calling it a freak boating accident. That he fell off his boat and somehow got his head chopped off from the motor but I'm not buying it. The supposed killer boat was never found and this guy clearly was not dressed for fishing." I argued, gesturing to the dead body covered in a dress suit on the far end examination table.

"Do you have any theories?" Scott asked intrigued.

"Sure, I got lots of theories." I said smugly folding my hands to my chest.

"Not you." Scott voiced somewhat annoyed.

"Well, I agree it's a bit odd and unlikely to be a boating accident or even an accident period." Deaton replied.

"See, what did I tell you?" I voiced proudly as I lightly slapped Scott's shoulder.

Scott gave me an irritated look and rolled his eyes turning his attention back to Deaton.

"If you look at the neck area and where the head was detached, it was done forcefully; it wasn't a clean cut like a knife or motor. It was torn off." Deaton replied, showing the outline of the gash.

"What would be strong enough to do that?" I asked fully absorbed into his findings.

"Well, werewolves are very much capable of such an action and many other undiscovered creatures' I'm sure."

"Great, well that narrows it down. So it was either a pissed off wolf or something else." I voiced frustrated, throwing my hands up in the air.

I walked over to Lydia who was standing over the body, focused on getting a reading. She was running her hands in the air above the body and had her eyes closed.

"Well?" I asked as I came up next to her.

Lydia opened her eyes and let out a sighed.

"Nothing, I got nothing." She announced discouraged, moving her hands back down to her sides, as if she was giving up.

"Try Lydia, try." I ordered.

"I am! Look, it's not like a switch I can just turn on and off. It comes and goes. I can't control it." She snapped.

"I know you're trying, maybe that's the problem." I suggested.

"What are you talking about Stiles?" She responded wearing that look of bewilderment on her face that she often wore.

"Maybe you just need to relax and it will happen naturally. Try it one more time, please."

Lydia hesitantly put her hands back in the air and closed her eyes.

Suddenly she gasped and moved her hands away from the body in flash, as if she had been burnt. Her eyes grew big with alarm.

"Did you get something, what did you see Lydia?" I asked anxiously.

"This was no boating accident." She whispered.

Derek came in late making an entrance as he tossed a wallet on the examination table next to us.

"His name is Jeff Walters; he was an insurance agent, he has no jail records, no warrants, nothing. He was just your normal, average citizen. I searched and came up with a dead end." He announced as he walked in the room joining us.

"And how, may I ask, did you find his wallet? Deaton asked suspiciously as he observed the leather case.

"It was in the woods, a couple miles from my place. I caught scent of it." Derek said with a shrug of his shoulders.

We all eyed him with uncertainty.

"You don't seriously think I had something to do with this stiffs death, do you?" He asked the room, but his eyes landed on me.

"Well, we all know you have a temper on you Derek, it wouldn't be totally out of character for you to flip out and snap." I voiced.

"I didn't kill him but I wouldn't mind killing you, right now." He stated, grabbing a hold of my shirt bringing me inches from his face.

I gulped rather scared as I was met with his intense stares. His eyes searched mine for a moment. I swear he could see straight into my soul. His tough facial features immediately soften under my gaze. He let go of my shirt and backed away, moving to the far end of the room, avoiding eye contact with me.

"It wasn't a werewolf, it was a hellhound." Lydia announced, still somewhat dazed.

We all glanced at each other as if we were all thinking the same thing.

"What does a hellhound want with an insurance agent?" Scott asked.

"Blood, it just wants blood. It has a thirst to kill anything and anyone that crosses its path." Lydia voiced, as liquid ran out of her nose and traveled down to her mouth.

"Lydia, your nose is bleeding." I said, gesturing to her face as she wiped the blood off, rubbing her now red fingers together.

She grew faint and I caught her in my arm just as her legs gave out.

"It grows stronger with each kill it makes. We have to stop it before it becomes a bloodbath." She stated with panic in her voice.

*****

"So what do you make of Lydia's findings?" Scott asked as we open the front doors of the animal hospital heading out to the parking lot.

I was zoned out thinking about the way Derek's big, strong hands grabbed the front of my shirt bringing me closer to him, the way his eyes looked deep into mine putting me in a trance like state, the way his tongue flicked out to moisten his lips before he talked, the smell of him hitting my nose. I welcomed the familiar, missed scent. He gave me so much warmth in that short amount of time and he didn't even know it. Fuck, even my dick got a little hard.

"Stiles did you hear me?" Scott asked.

"I'm sorry man, I can't fucking concentrate right now. I'm so fucking horny. I need to fuck like NOW." I informed.

"Don't look at me man?" Scott protested, throwing his hands in the air.

"I wasn't talking about you. I'm just saying, it's been awhile and it's starting to get to me." I stressed.

"Okay well, I'm going to go and fill Allison in on the case." Scott replied as he opened his car door.

"You're going to fill Allison on the case or just fill Allison?" I asked teasingly.

"Both." Scott answered with a big grin on his face before he took off in his car.

*****

I glanced down the parking lot over at the familiar black Camaro. Derek was unlocking the car door.

"Yo Derek, wait up!" I called out jogging over to him.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Okay, this is a bit embarrassing and awkward to say but uh, lately I've been having these urges, like sexual urges and I feel like I am going to explode if I don't get to express them soon. I don't know if you have been feeling the same way but I thought maybe we could come to a truths for the moment and help each other out?" I rambled on.

Derek looked at me dumbfounded.

"What?"

"Oh fuck it!" I expressed getting on my tip toes and grabbing the back of his head smashing my lips against his.

Derek was quick to respond grabbing my waist and pressing my chest up against his as our tongues played.

I moaned in his mouth which seemed to excite Derek more as he slammed my back up against his car. He moved his hands to my ass, squeezing it.

"Oh fuck." I gasped at the sensation, breaking our lip lock.

I rubbed my clothed hard on against Derek's jeans wanting desperately to get relief.

"Fuck me." I pleaded, as I continued to dry hump him in the parking lot.

"Not here." Derek barked.

"I'll go anywhere you want to go, I don't care. I just need to fuck so badly, I'll even let you punishment if you want." I groaned, rubbing hard against Derek's jeans hoping the friction would help ease my ache.

Derek growled in response and attacked my mouth with wet, open mouth kisses. His tongue slipped inside my mouth and swirled around my tongue giving it a light massage before darting out again. We were both panting like crazy.

"Come with me." Derek ordered, as he backed away from me, giving me some space to move.

I was quick to follow him though it wasn't without difficulty with my hard on, poking against my now tight jeans. He led us to the side of the building and told me to face it. I did as told and gasped as he forcefully pushed against my back, making my stomach pressed up against the concrete wall, my hands went on either side of the wall supporting me.

I shivered as he breathed against my neck and reached around me to undo my pants. Within seconds I was exposed with my bare ass facing Derek. My heart beat rose as I heard the familiar sound of his zipper being undone.

"You want me?" He asked huskily in my ear.

"Yes." I voiced moving my legs apart to give him some room to work with.

"Can you feel how much I want you?" He asked, rubbing his thick, hard cock teasingly against my ass crack, sliding it up and down before stopping at my entrance way and moving his dick in a circular motion on the spot.

"Good god Derek, your killing me." I stressed trying desperately to thrust back and feel more of him.

He held my hips down, halting all my movement.

I groaned in frustration and shut my eyes trying to calm my rapid breathing.

He snickered against my ear.

"No, I'm not killing you, not yet anyway."

His big warm hands reach between my legs and started rubbing my balls.

"Holy mother of god." I moaned.

I reached down and began to stroke my stiff cock as he worked on my balls. Derek stopped immediately and grabbed my wrist.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" He voiced harshly sending chills down my spine.

"No." I answered both nervous and excited at the same time.

"Do I have to punish you Stiles?"

"Oh god, Yes. Please punish me, just don't stop, please." I gasped as I clawed the concrete wall in need.

It wasn't two seconds later that Derek's hand smacked against my ass.

"Uh!" I moaned with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Derek smacked me harder making my cheek sting.

"AH!" I winced in pain

He rubbed my ass in a soft circle motion until he felt my tense form relax.

Another slap, this time in the center of my ass, making my balls vibrate from the force.

"Oh fuck." I groaned as Derek found a sweet spot.

He gave my cheeks a squeeze before going back to hitting the center of my ass.

"Oh Derek." I gasped, finding his slaps more erotic as the time went on.

My dick was leaking with excitement.

Derek's breathing got heavier.

I gasped as I felt his dick slide up inside me, his body pressed up against me. Derek's hands covered mine as he moved his hips back and forth letting me feel all of him. I felt whole once more.

"Yes, yes." I groaned in my own little world as he fucked my ass up against the wall.

Derek grunted next to my ear as he picked up speed and eagerly slammed his cock in me over and over again.

"Oh, don't stop, don't stop fucking me."

Derek let out a growl and slipped out of me before turning me around to face him. The look of desire was written all over his face. He grabbed one of my legs with his hand hooking it around his waist as he slipped his hard cock back in me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight as He began to fuck me hard against the wall.

"Uh, uh, oh Derek!" I moaned, cumming all over his shirt.

He pumped into me a couple more times before he met his own end.

Derek's head fell forward, and his body lean into mine. I held the back of his head and began playing with his hair as he listened to my fast heartbeat. It felt nice, it felt right. It felt like home.

Once Derek calmed down and returned to his senses, he slipped out of me and put my leg down and began to dress. I watched in amazement as he put his pants on and zipped them up. He took his cum covered shirt off and wiped the remainder of me off of him with it before balling it up in his hand. He looked back at me noticing I hadn't moved from my spot and was still pant less.

"What is it?" He asked handing me my pants.

I slowly put them on and fix my wrinkled shirt.

"I think it just hit me just how truly beautiful you really are." I confessed, still stunned by his beauty.

Derek arched an eyebrow questioningly but his facial features soon relaxed and he snickered.

I felt nervous all of a sudden.

"Did-did you want to sleep over?" I asked feeling a bit confused by my own feelings.

Suddenly the thought of cuddling and sharing a bed with Derek sounded very appealing. Perhaps, I was still feeling my high from getting off.

He smirked and pressed his lips firmly against mine in a kiss before parting.

"Let's call it a night before we fuck it up, it's getting late. Get to bed." He said before turning around walking off to his car.

"But I still have your shirt!" I called out.

"Keep it." Derek replied as he took a seat in his car, shutting the door and taking off down the street leaving me standing there in my own confused thoughts.

"But I miss you." I whispered under my breath before heading over to my jeep.


	14. Chapter 14

Scott and I took our seats as the other teammates filled up the remainder of the school bus. I took the window seat and Scott took the aisle seat.

We were headed to an off campus lacrosse game against some ringing champs of an opposing team. It was the biggest game of the season. We would earn some serious bragging rights if we beat this team.

My teammates were all hyped up chatting away with how they planned to beat the opposing team and couldn't wait to see their faces when they lost to Beacon Hills. Everyone was in spirit except Scott.

"Dude, road trip! Just you and me like old times, we can stay up as late as we want, no curfew. We can order pizza and eat as many gummy bears as we want." I announced excitedly, grabbing Scotts shoulder and giving it a little shake.

"Did you drink coke again?" Scott asked turning to me with a somewhat annoyed look on his face.

"No. What do you mean? Scott I'm talking about freedom here." I stressed, confused as to why he wasn't more enthusiastic about our trip.

"Oh, so this is just you then, great." He said sarcastically before turning back to face the front of the bus.

"Oh come on Scott, where is your sense of adventure?" I argued.

"Stiles, no offense but being stuck on a bus for three hours while there is some killer hellhound creature out there is not my idea of fun. We should be out there looking for it and finding ways to stop it before it kills again, not playing a stupid lacrosse game." Scott voiced irritated.

"Dude relax, the others are looking into it. There is nothing we can do right now so why don't you just stop stressing and try to act like a teenager again."

"Yeah, how do I do that?" He said turning to me.

"99 Bottle of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer…" I started to sing.

I nudged Scotts shoulder to join in.

"Come on everybody, 99 Bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer…" I continued, seeing all my other teammates including Scott looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Stilinski shut up, your making my balls itch." Coach said as he came onto the bus and we started to move.

"Come on Coach, I'm just passing time." I replied.

"You know how I would like to pass the time, in absolute silence."

"But…" I started.

"Zip it Stilinski! I wish I had 99 bottles of beer than I wouldn't have to hear your crap anymore." Coach said as he took his seat upfront.

"I hate him." I whispered under my breath before turning my attention to the scenery outside the window.

"Who the hell are you?" Coach voiced glancing at the student next to him.

"James."

"Who?" He asked confused.

"One of your main defensive players. I've only been a part of the team for two years now." He answered sarcastically.

"Oh yeah. Sure, of course. You must have changed your hair or something." He stated as he looked over his notepad.

James rolled his eyes and started playing with his phone.

*****

"Mother fucker I'm awesome, no you're not dude, don't lie. I'm awesome..." Started playing.

Everyone looked towards the front following the sound of the music.

"God damn it, who is playing that music?" Coach asked annoyed, turning around to face the students on the bus.

"Turn it off right now before I take your phone away." He warned getting up from his seat.

"Coach." James voiced trying to grab his attention.

"What is it Jimmy?"

"It's James." He stated.

"What?"

"Oh forget it; it's your phone going off." James said pointing to Coaches pocket that was lighting up.

"Oh crap, forgot I had that ring tone on there." He said grabbing his phone from his pocket and bringing it to his ear.

"Coach speaking, talk to me." He answered.

We watched curious as Coach’s face turned from calm to irritated in a matter of minutes.

"What? This is ridiculous, we had everything all set up, and we are already less than half way there. Yeah? Well same to you buddy." He voiced clicking the end button.

"Stop the bus!" Coached announced, causing us to jolt from the sudden break.

Everyone started to break up into groups whispering wondering what was going on.

Coached blew his whistle grabbing everyone's attention, some teammates covered their ears in pain from the loud squeal.

"Change of plans everyone, the game has been cancelled due to some coyote attack near the campus." He announced aggravated.

"Coyote attack?" I repeated looking over in Scott direction.

"Hellhound." Scott whispered, giving me a knowing look.

"Yes, a damn Coyote attack, are you hard of hearing too Stilinski?" Coach retorted.

"Is the person okay?" Danny asked somewhat concerned.

"Who cares! I just spent three hours on a bus with you morons for no reason." He vented.

"So does this mean we have to spend three more hours driving back?" Scott asked which caused everyone to groan in protest.

"Shut up! As much as it pains me to say this, we are going to stay the night at some crappy motel for the night and leave tomorrow morning." Coach voiced.

Everyone cheered as the bus started up again to take us to our destination.

*****

"Alright everyone off the bus, I will hand you your room keys once you're off the bus, and you will be rooming with someone. I don't want to hear any complaining about who you're rooming with either. Once I hand you your key do not bug me for the rest of the night. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night that goes double for you Greenberg. "Coach voiced as he stepped off the bus first, the rest of my teammates follow suit.

"Stilinski, you're rooming with McCall."

"Yes!" I expressed, grabbing our room key as Scott placed his overnight bag on his shoulder following me to our room.

I placed the key in the small hole and struggled to get it to turn. The key was stuck and wouldn't budge. I moved the key around and twisted the door knob with no luck.

"Oh come on, you stupid door open." I voiced, shaking the knob and pushing the side of my body into the door hoping it would open under my weight.

"Allow me." Scott voiced, gesturing me to step away before he moved in and slammed his strong body into the door, bursting it open under his force like it was nothing.

"There you go buddy." He said with a smug smile on his face as he patted my shoulder before walking into our room.

"Yeah, I must have loosened it for you." I said awkwardly scratching the side of my head, feeling somewhat insecure about my weak form.

"Sure Stiles." Scott said snickering before turning his attention to our room that had a red nightlight, giving the room a creepy red glow.

"God lord, I think this is where they shot that Psycho movie at." I said as I plumped my bag on one of the twin beds.

Scott started to unpack his bag as I turned on the lamp next to my bed side and worked on my own unpacking.

"Beep, beep, beep." Scott looked down at his phone as he got a text.

"What, what is it? Is it Deaton, did he find something?" I asked eagerly.

Scott's face lite up and a huge smile spread across his lips.

"No, it’s Allison, she misses me." He gushed.

"Oh, Allison." I teased.

Scott took his pillow and threw it at me, hitting me in the face.

"Shut up." He replied, blushing embarrassed before going back to unpacking his bag.

I glanced down at my phone and frowned to see there were no texts or missed calls. My eyes meet Scott's and a pity look fell over his face as if he could read my mind.

"I'm going to go to the vending machine and see what kind of goodies they have, you want anything?" I asked as I opened the front door.

"Nope, I'm good." Scott voiced.

I left the room and shivered as the cool night breeze hit me. I folded my arms to my chest and rubbed my arms up and down trying to give myself some warmth. There was a full moon and it was very eerie looking outside our broke down motel. I was the only one outside and everything was very still. I tried to keep the scary thoughts out of my mind as I came up to the vending machine.

I glanced at the candy bars, chips, drinks; snack bars till my eyes came in sight of what I wanted.

"Gummy bears." I said to myself, in a pre-celebration as I slipped my dollar inside the machine and punched in the numbers, waiting for my yummy snack to come out.

I watched as the gummy bears fell down with a thud. I bent down and grabbed them out of the little bottom door and popped opened the bag about to take a hand full when my eye glanced at the clear glass of the vending machine , noticing two piercing green eyes staring back.

I turned around and screamed causing my open bag of gummy bears to fly out all over the ground.

"What the hell man?! Are you trying to kill me?" I voiced meeting Derek's intense gaze.

"It has crossed my mind. Where is Scott?" He asked glancing down at my ruined gummy bears.

"Oh man, look at my beautiful gummy bears." I said leaning down, picking them up.

"Hello, earth to Stiles. Where is Scott? It's important." Derek voiced, leaning down to my level and grabbing my hand to stop my actions.

I felt chills go down my spine at his touch; my eyes meet his for a moment before I stood back up. Derek followed suit.

"Scott's in our assigned room for the night." I voiced placing my dirty gummy bears in a nearby trash can.

"Okay, let's go." Derek stated, waiting for me to guide him to the room.

I stopped him, poking him in the chest.

"Uh, not so fast, you owe me some Gummy Bear Mister." I said firmly.

"Come again?" Derek asked, eyeing my finger that was still resting on his torso area.

"Gummy Bears, I have been looking forward to them all day and you just wasted my dollar." I replied, waving the empty bag in his face.

"Fine, if it will get you to shut up and get you to take me to Scott, I'll buy you a bag of Gummy bears okay?"

"Thank you." I responded as Derek reached in his pocket and handed me a dollar.

*****

"Here we are." I stated as I opened the door, grabbing a handful of Gummies, tossing them back in my mouth, chewing away.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Scott asked sitting up in his bed.

"We need to talk." Derek announced.

"I plumped down on my own bed and continued to eat my Gummy bears as Derek took a seat on the edge of the mattress.

"There has been another murder."

"Yeah, we know." Scott voiced.

Derek gave a questioningly look as Scott continued explaining.

"Coach heard about a supposed Coyote attack, I just put two and two together."

I shoved my Gummy bears towards Derek offering some to him, he sighed annoyed and swatted them away from his face causing some to fall on the bed.

"My gummy bears." I gasped, grabbing them before they could fall off the bed and put them in my mouth.

Both Derek and Scott looked in my direction in annoyance.

"What?" I asked clueless.

"Anyways, is there anything else?" Scott asked.

"I was following the Hellhound's trail; I was pretty close but came up cold in the end. I have a feeling it knew I was following it. Deaton is working on some form of repellent to keep the hellhound from killing anymore people. However, we won't know if it will work until we actually catch this thing and try it out. “Derek explained.

"Well, we are getting closer to a solution. That's something I guess. I'm tired; I'm going to hit the hay." Scott said, as he lay back in his bed, fixing his pillow and letting out a yawn.

"I'll keep watch outside for a bit before I head back home." Derek announced getting up from my bed and opening the front door.

*****

"Wait up Derek." I said as I followed him outside.

He turned around to face me with his hands in his pockets, his face was blank.

"What?" He asked.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked.

"I'm not tired and if I get the urge I can sleep outside." He said stubbornly.

"What? When there is killer hellhound lose, over my dead body." I replied, standing my ground.

"I can take care of myself Stiles." Derek responded.

"Stop being so damn stubborn and get your ass in my bed, that's an order." I voiced irritated before heading back into the room, not bothering to see if Derek would follow me or not.

I got into bed and pulled the covers over me and waited, not knowing if Derek was coming or not. It was five minutes later that the door creaked opened. I squeezed my eyes shut pretending to be asleep.

I felt the bed sink down behind me and heard a sigh, as a familiar scent hit me. I inhaled his aroma and let out a content sigh. It wasn't two seconds later I felt a slap on my head.

"Owe, what the hell!?" I moaned, rubbing the back of my head.

"You know what that was for. Now go to sleep before I slap you again." Derek warned.

"Geeze, you don't have to be so violent." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Guys come on; I'm trying to get some shut eye here." Scott whined from his side of the room, as he moved around in his bed, trying to get comfortable.

"Sorry man, my bad." I replied, before turning around to face Derek, who was lying on his back, facing the ceiling.

I moved closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He tensed up under my touch.

"What are you doing?' He whispered, not wanting to disturb Scott.

"I'm cold and you're hot." I replied, cuddling up to his overheated body.

He sighed as if he was bothered but let it go and let me cuddled to his form. Just as my eyes closed and I felt sleeping coming over me, Derek wrapped an arm around me, bringing me closer to his torso. I smiled in my sleep enjoying his warmth.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new one shot Sterek story up called Batter up and if you haven't already don't forget to check out Neighbors. ;)
> 
> *******************************************

"This one looks like he put up a fight." Deaton said as he examined the second body.

"Put up a fight, how? His head is completely taken off just like the last guy." I protested, using my hand to gesture between the two dead bodies.

"I didn't say it was a good fight, only that he fought back." Deaton clarified.

"How can you tell?" Scott asked.

I bit on my nails and leaned in to hear Deaton's explanation.

"The victim has blood on his fingers yet has no cuts or scrapes and if you notice the blood is a slightly different color and density than the blood from his detached head." He said as he lifted up one of the hands showing us the blood.

"…Which means, there is a wounded Hellhound creature somewhere." Scott replied deep in thought.

"Exactly." Deaton confirmed.

"That's great, that means it's weaker and easier to defeat." I voiced, giving Scott's shoulder a squeeze trying to ease his tension.

"Not exactly, wounded animals can sometimes be more dangerous than healthy ones. They know they are at a disadvantage and are usually more defensive and aggressive." Scott replied with concern.

"This creature was already willing to kill anything or anyone that stepped onto its path, I can only imagine the amount of blood shed we will have on our hands now." Deaton added.

"Man, positivity is just not in either one of your vocabulary is it?" I replied.

"Is there any way we can examine the blood from the animal and at least get a better idea of what we are dealing with?" Scott asked.

"I'm already on it. I should be able to get the results within a day's time." Deaton answered as he took off his used latex gloves, tossing them in a nearby trash bin.

"Cool, in the meantime I'm going to go back to the scene of the crime and see if I can find any form of weapon left behind in the attack, might give us more clues." Scott voiced on his way out the Vet Clinic.

*****

"Let's do this man." I said opening the passenger side door of his car, somewhat eager for the adventure with my best friend.

"Whoa, where do you think you are going?" Scott protested.

"I'm going with you."

"Nope, you have work." Scott voiced.

"Oh come on, one day isn't going to make a difference." I argued.

"I think your father and boss would beg to differ; besides I need you here to inform me if there are any more sightings of the Hellhound."

"Fine." I sighed in defeat, getting out of Scott's car.

"I'll call you if I find anything." Scott stated before he drove off.

******

"Bye, have a nice night." I voiced as a pair of customers left the video store.

"Man, this is bullcrap. I should be out there helping, doing something; instead I'm stuck at work left feeling completely left out." I vented to myself as I looked my cell phone over, seeing I had no missed calls or texts.

"Stiles, this is a work place, put your phone away." My boss said giving me a disapproving look.

"Sorry Greg, it's just, we were slow and I kind of have a personal issue I need to deal with."

"What kind of personal issue do you have at your age, puberty? You know nothing of personal problems. Wait till you're my age and have kidney stones the size of golf balls, arthritis and diabetes." He voiced bitterly.

I stood there speechless and slightly repulsed as he continued.

"You Kids today are so damn spoiled it makes me sick. You have it so easy now a days and don't even stop to appreciate it. You have everything to look forward to. You know what I look forward to? The day I can pee without pain or straining, writing a letter or typing on the computer without ache in my hands, eating sugar and bread without having to worry about going in a damn diabetic coma or losing a limb."

"Uh, I'm not sure how to respond to that." I said somewhat taken back and uncomfortable by his insane rant.

"Shut up and take out the trash." He ordered.

"Okay." I replied, not wanting to piss him off anymore.

*****

"Miserable bastard, I swear he needs to retire or get a woman." I said under my breath as I carried the heavy trash bag over my back and headed down the dark alley to the dumpster.

I heard a banging noise inside of the gate which housed our dumper as if something fell. I stopped in my tracks and placed the heavy trash bag on the ground beside me. I cautiously made me way over to one side of the double door gate and slide it open. It was still and then suddenly something black came bolting out, hissing.

"AHHH!" I screamed and jumped back.

A small black cat came into view.

"Damn cat!" I yelled, as the cat took off running down the backstreet.

I placed a hand over my heart trying to calm my breathing.

"Relax Stiles, it was only a cat." I told myself as I bent down to grab the trash bag.

Just as I was about to reach it I heard a low vibrating growl. My eyes widened and I froze in my spot. It sounded like it was coming from behind the dumpster. I heard steps as the animal started to move. The growling noise got louder and the other door of the gate creak open as if the animal push it open.

"Oh shit." I said as I came eye to eye with a huge creature with big golden orbs that glowed in the dark.

It bared its sharp k-9's and stepped closer. I could see drops of blood with every new step it made.

I gulped nervously. Its fur stood on edge as if threatened by my presence.

Suddenly, my cell phone when off.

"Ring, ring!"

The creature didn't like the noise and let out a loud growl before charging after me.

"OH SHIT, OH SHIT!" I shouted as I ran down the alley, feeling the creature on my trail.

I felt one of his claws swat my arm as it started to catch up with me.

"OWE, FUCK!" I moaned in pain grabbing my hurt, bleeding arm.

I made it to the parking lot and slid under my jeep. It wasn't two seconds later that the creatures feet were in my view.

I held my breath as the creature placed his noise to the ground sniffing me out. Its mouth came into my view point and growled showing its sharp teeth as if about to attack me from under the car.

The sound of sirens could be heard coming down the road. The loud unusual noise seems to confuse and even possibly scare off the creature as it took off in the opposite direction.

I sighed in relief, resting my head on the pavement.

Suddenly, I felt something grab my leg and I freaked out as it dragged me from under my jeep. I screamed and kicked my feet at it.

"Stiles, Stiles! Relax it's just me." My dad said helping up.

"Oh, thank god." I said giving him a hug, using my good arm.

"What happened? We got a call about some lose wild dog in the area." My dad asked, seeing my hurt arm and scared form.

I turned my head in one direction to see some of my dad's police team with flashlights and guns in hand slowly working the scene. I turned my head the other way to see a couple more cops by their squad cars on their radios and making notes.

I reached up and whispered in my father's ear not wanting to draw attention to us.

"It's a hellhound."

"A hellhound!?" My father repeated in shock.

"Shhh!" I said waving my good hand in his face.

I looked back and forth to make sure no one overheard us. My father followed suit before he leaned down, closer to me.

"A hellhound, as in a creature that drags people to hell?" He asked in disbelief.

"Kind of, Yup. I mean, we don't know if it truly drags people to hell but it is definitely demonic and killing people so I guess that analogy is right." I answered carefully, not sure how my dad would take the news.

"How the hell am I supposed to explain this to my unit?" My dad asked big eyed, looking to me for answers.

"Uhh, well…" I started, as I scanned my brain for some concepts.

"No, you know what? Never mind. I don't want any more ideas or discoveries from you or your friends. Next time something happens just keep me in the dark, I don't want to know." He announced, holding his hands up in protest."

"Alrighty then." I answered.

"I'll just say it's a loose rabid dog." My dad said to himself deep in thought.

"Good idea." I said giving him a thumbs up.

He glanced up at me with a blank expression on his face.

I need a vacation from my life." He mumbled, before heading over to his crew to go over the incident.

"Okay, don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" I yelled out to my father as he walked away.

"I'm just slowly bleeding to death, that's all." I mumbled under my breath.

*****

"Owe." I expressed, flinching as Scott's mom bandaged up my hurt arm.

"You know you're very lucky. You managed to escape with only a few stitches and bruises, it could have been worst." She voiced.

I glanced over at Derek's concerned form sitting in the chair next to my bedside.

"Thanks." I told her as she finished.

She gave me a weak smile.

"I'll give you two some privacy, get some rest Stiles." She replied before closing the door behind her.

"This is all my fault. I should have been there." Derek said upset, leaning forward in his chair.

"Its fine Derek, I'm fine. It's no one's fault." I stated, trying to shake him out of his self-sabotaging ways.

"I'm going to kill it." He announced upset, getting up from his seat and making a fist with his hands.

I grabbed his arm before he could take off.

He glanced back at my hand and at me.

"Please don’t, I don't need you getting hurt too or worst."

We stared into each other's eyes for a good minute before he broke eye contact looking at the ground.

"Fine, I won't go but you're staying with me until this creature is found." He demanded, looking back in my direction again.

"Deal." I said, moving my hand down into his, giving it a light squeeze.

Derek bent down and kissed the top of my forehead.

The sound of the door being swung open broke up our sweet moment as Derek's lips left my skin and our hands broke apart. Our eyes immediately locked on the door as it opened fully revealing my best friend.

"Stiles, are you okay man? My mom just informed on what happened." Scott asked coming into the room.

"Yeah, I'll survive."

He came over to my bed side as Derek step out of the way and allowed Scott to give me a hug. I winced a little at his tight squeeze.

"Oh sorry." He replied, stepping back to give me some room.

"So, did you find anything out there?" I asked as I fixed my pillow, trying to get comfortable.

"There was a knife with some blood on it. Deaton is examining it as we speak to see if it matches with the other blood sample."

*****

Those eerie glowing eyes stared into mine, the side of his jaw raised up revealing its sharp, killer fangs. Its vibrating growl sent chills down my spine. It jumped forward towards me.

I gasped, sitting up in bed as a big snap of thunder went off. I looked towards the window seeing lightening flashing. I could hear the sound of rain hitting the roof. I looked over to the side of the bed to find it empty.

I left Derek's room making my way toward the living room. There I spotted Derek's shirtless form hunched over, leaning against the counter of his desk. His back was to me. From the looks of all the paperwork spread out, he was going over the case. He let out a frustrated sigh as I came near.

I kissed the middle of his back and he tensed noticing he was no longer alone. I continued trailing kisses from the mid of his back up to his neck. His form relaxed a bit and I wrapped my arms around him, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Come to bed." I said.

"I'm not tired." Derek argued, as he continued holding up pictures and paperwork in his hands examining them.

"Liar." I whispered into his neck.

He snickered at this but didn't saying anything or move from his spot.

I moved back and began to rub his shoulders. I watched as he exhaled, dropping the paperwork and became mush under my touch. He leaned more into the desk, his hands sliding to the far edges of the table gripping it for support as I continued massaging his shoulders.

"You need to learn how to relax." I voiced close to his ear.

"Yeah, how do I do that?" Derek challenged.

I moved my hands away from his shoulders and slide them down his back stopping at his sweat pants. My hands gripped the edges.

"Let me show you." I said huskily against his ear, before pulling his pants down exposing his beautiful back side to me.

I licked my lips admiring his beautiful, built body. It turned me on a great deal to see Derek being submissive for once, even if it was for a fleeting moment. Seeing him bent over, his broad shoulders, muscular arms, sculpted back with his sexy tattoo enhancing his curved form, his firm, tight ass, followed my his manly built legs. He was all there for the taking and I wanted him badly.

"Stiles, are you going to show me or what?" Derek asked a little inpatient but didn't turn to look at me or move from his spot.

I blushed a little bit; embarrassed I had being ogling him for so long. I composed myself and slid my own pants down, stepping out of them. I came back over and ran my fingers down his back following his curves all the way down to his ass, loving the way his body flowed.

I pressed my hard dick against his ass letting him know what he did to me, as if he didn't know already. Derek let out a content sigh and laid his full chest over the table giving me better access.

I nervously gulped realizing this was actually happening. I was going to fuck Derek in the ass. I grabbed my dick with my shaky hand and guided in his tight hole. I watched as Derek's breathing got heavy and his hands gripped the table harder. I couldn't tell if he was in pain or pleasure and I was too afraid to ask.

"Holy shit." I gasped, feeling his warmth swallow my dick.

It felt like no other pleasure I had ever experienced before. I leaned forward, pressing my chest against his back and gripped his hips as I slowly slide out and back into him. I did this a couple of times before I got into the rhythm. I felt Derek move his ass back into me. The thought of Derek enjoying what I was doing gave me an intense rush.

I joined Derek panting away as I thrusted deeper and harder in him. I heard him groan underneath and watched as he clawed harder into the table surely leaving marks. It was enough to set me off and I came pretty quickly, falling into Derek's back, breathing heavily.

"Seriously?" He huffed, somewhat annoyed.

"Sorry." I said winded, blushing against his back side.

Derek was quick to move and before I knew it I had my back slammed up against the desk and he started thrusting into me with such hunger.

"Oh fuck!" I moaned, feeling overly sensitive from the mixture of cumming not so long ago mixed with the pleasure his thrust were giving me.

Derek's arms went on either side of me and he leaned forward as he thrusted hastily into me, over and over again. I could hear him grunt against my ear with every move he made, bringing himself one step closer to reaching his end. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his back. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as his dick plunged deeper into me, rubbing against my sweet spot.

"UHH!" Derek groaned into my neck as his body tense up before becoming limp on top of mine.

*****

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating against the night stand. I was quick to reach for it so not to disturb Derek's sleeping form.

"Hello?' I whispered into the receiver.

"Stiles, Deaton got the results back, can you meet me at the clinic in ten minutes?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there." I said sleepily, yawning.

I ended the call and carefully lifted Derek's arm from my waist placing it on the bed beside him. I was about to slip out of bed when Derek's arm reached around and grabbed me, pulling me tighter into his chest.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked groggily against my ear.

"Deaton found something; I'm going to meet Scott at the Clinic. It won't take long." I said trying to break his hold.

Derek let out a sigh and lessened his hold on me, letting me remove his arm.

"If you're not back in twenty minutes, I'm coming after you." He warned.

"Fine, deal." I said getting out of bed and putting my shirt and pants back on.

*****

"So, what did you find out?" Scott asked Deaton, as we walked into the clinic.

"Well, it's the strangest thing. I examined the blood from the body and examined the sample on the Swiss knife you found in the woods and the results came back the same…"

"Which where?" I asked feeling a bit impatience.

"The creature carries DNA of a coyote and a hyena." Deaton voiced.

"You're telling me, this creature is some kind of hybrid, mutant hellhound?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Deaton answered.

"How is that even possible, it's not like a coyote and hyena appear in the same place and decide to get it on." I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"Someone created the creature." Scott answered.

"I found something else in the sample." Deaton stated.

Scott and I shared a look before giving Deaton our full attention.

"Steroids. Someone clearly wanted to make sure this creature was a vicious killer."

"Why would someone want to make such a creature, who could do this?" I asked frustrated.

"There is only one group that I know who are capable of such engineering and madness. They are called The Mad Doctors."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near only a couple more chapters left. :)
> 
> ********************************

I slipped back into the bed completely drained due to my lack of sleep and cuddled up to Derek's sleeping form.

It wasn't two seconds after I shut my eyes that I heard my name come from Derek's lips.

"Stiles?"

"What, what is it?" I asked sleepily not bothering to open my eyes.

I could hear Derek let out a loud sigh, the kind he did when he was either disappointed or annoyed.

"I didn't get in till lat…" I started to say only to stop myself midway realizing my slip up.

My eyes immediately snapped open and I was met with Derek's deep green stare. He gave me a knowing look. One I knew all too well.

"I'm well aware of what time you came back Stiles." He said in a disappointing tone.

I groaned in annoyance over Derek's strict, stubborn ways. I was way too tired to argue with him. I rolled over on my side facing away from him as I tried to get comfortable. I patted my pillow and pulled the covers over my shoulder.

"You can punish me later. I need some sleep." I muffled against my pillow.

"Nevermind, what did Deaton find out, what was the big reveal?" Derek asked.

"It's a man-made Hellhound, some group called The Mad Doctors are the creators. They like to push the boundaries in science." I said yawning.

My eyes grew heavy before they closed completely. My breathing slowed down and all became silent as I fell asleep.

"Stiles?"

I started to snore.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled out.

I jumped up at the volume of his voice and turned to face him.

"I'm up, I'm up." I replied groggily, rubbing my tired eyes.

"Well, do they know where they are located?" Derek asked impatiently.

*****

Allison loaded her dart gun with a sedative and aimed her gun out into the woods. We waited on edge knowing the creature wasn't far from our location.

Scott and Derek were on either side of Allison in wolf form, claws and teeth out, ready for a fight if necessary. I of course stood behind a tree a few feet back.

The sound of bushes parting and branches breaking filled the air.

"It's here, get ready." Scott said to Allison.

Allison looked in her view point, putting her finger on the trigger waiting for the perfect moment. Both Scott and Derek let out a warning growl at the creature as it came into view. The Hellhound growled back and positioned itself as if about to pounce.

It moved forward stepping on the hidden rope trap we planted on the forest floor. One paw was all it took to set the trap off.

As soon as the creature stepped on it, the rope wrapped and tightened around its foot, pulling the creature off the ground by its leg. It yelped in surprised as it got yanked up in the air and stuck in our trap.

The creature thrashed around violently and growled loudly as it swung by the tree that held it's trapped self.

"Uh, I think we pissed it off." I voiced from behind my hiding place.

The rope started to loosen with the Hellhound's powerful movements.

"Shoot it now!" Scott yelled out to Allison.

Allison positioned her gun up into the trees trying to get a clear shot.

"Do it, do it now!" I called out from my spot.

"Scott I can't shot it, it's moving too much, I might miss. We need a distraction." Allison voiced in a panic, noticing the ropes were starting to become undone on the creature.

Scott saw the panic on her face and took matters into his own hands. Allison watched on edge as Scott walked over to the tree barely holding the beast.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked worried.

"Trust me, I got an idea." Scott said before turning his attention back on the creature.

Derek moved in behind Scott for back up.

Scott shined his bright red eyes at the creature and opened his mouth letting out the loudest guttural growl I ever heard. It was enough to grab the Hellhounds attention. With the creature distracted and still Allison aimed her gun and pulled the trigger shooting the creature in the side. The Hellhound let out a growl on contact.

It only took a moment for the sedative to take effect and made the Hellhound drowsy causing it to pass out.

"Nice shot." Scott voiced, glancing in Allison's direction.

Allison blushed at Scott's comment.

"Thanks babe." She replied.

Scott lite up at this and a smirk formed on his lips. He came over and pulled her into a kiss.

I rolled my eyes at the scene before me.

"Oh, get a room." I voiced somewhat irritated as I moved from behind the tree.

*****

I watched in silence as Scott held on to the Hellhounds paw in comfort, trying to ease any pain or distress the animal might have been in as Deaton injected the creature with the pink liquid.

Scott waited till the creature took its last breath and his body was still before he let go of its paw. A single tear fell from his cheek. He wiped it away and turned to Allison, embracing her, trying to comfort her crying form.

It wasn't easy to put down an animal even if it was a destructive man-made killer. It was still an animal after all and very much dog like.

The scene messed with all our emotions; I was even on the verge of tears. It was as if we were putting down the family dog or something.

Lydia let out a gasped as if something suddenly came to her. She turned to face the group.

"I know where they are."

*****

One by one we headed down the dark basement. Scott and Derek were in wolf form, Allison carried her bow and I had my bat. Once we reached the bottom we parted and searched the floor.

"What is this place?" Scott voiced, as he looking around noticing all the dead animals housed in containers filled with some kind of green liquid with wires attached to their lifeless bodies, bubbles pumping some kind of substance in the liquid.

"Looks like some kind of mad lab." I replied as I looked at all the books and spread out paper work of experiments and test that sat on a table.

"Whatever it is, it's creepy." Allison added, noticing an examination chair and tray of surgical tools.

Derek let out a sigh withdrawing his claws and changing his eye color back.

"It doesn't matter, they aren't here. They must have caught on to us." He announced.

"Well if they come back we will be ready for them." Scott replied.

*****

I undressed and slide into bed. I normally slept in my pajamas but after staying at Derek's place for a few days I started getting used to sleeping naked. It definitely helped with the heat from cuddling that's for sure; it made it easier for sex as well, no undressing necessary.

I stretched out my tired muscles on my bed and let out a yawn, rolling on my side. The sound of clothes hitting the floor filled the air and soon after the bed sunk down next to me.

"Are you up yet?" Derek asked breathing down my neck, his hard cock pressed against my lower back.

"I guess so." I replied a bit hesitant, not sure if Derek had pleasure or punishment in mind.

His big warm hands slide over my ass cheeks making me to moan on contact. Then without warning he spread my cheeks apart and entered me deeply. I gasped as Derek leaned into my back side weighing me down into the mattress as he started to pound into me from behind.

The thought of Derek flexing his back muscles and clenching his tight ass as he fucked me rapidly was enough to make me hard as a rock and panting like crazy.

Derek grunted and groaned with every move he made. He made sure to thrust in a different direction every time as if trying to find something. It wasn't until I let out a loud moan and clawed the mattress that I realized Derek found what he had been searching for, my sweet spot.

He continued to pound into that one area over and over again. I was moaning and writhing beneath him loving the feeling that came over me.

I rubbed the precum that covered the tip of my dick, spreading the natural lubricant down my shaft before gripping it in my hand and began to jerk off, making sure to match Derek's rapid pace.

Derek let out a throaty groan before cumming deep inside me, hitting me with a wave of warmth.

He rolled off of me giving me the room I needed to turn back on my side so I could better touch myself.

I gave my dick a couple more tugs before Derek took over replacing my tired hand with his own. It was hot, feeling the warmth from his touch, the change in pressure, watching his skilled hand stroke my cock up and down.

It didn't take long before I came all over the sheets on my side of the bed. Derek never stopped nor lightened his actions on my dick.

I moaned overcome with my high mixed with the feeling of Derek's hand on my cock still stroking me, milking me, making sure to get every last drop of cum out.

"Oh fuck." I panted into the mattress, a pleasant smile covered on my lips.


	17. Chapter 17

I was sitting on my bed working on some homework when suddenly there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I called out not bothering to move from my spot.

It wasn't two seconds later that the door opened revealing Allison's form.

She was dressed in a long sleeve blue shirt and short demi blue skirt, sporting a matching blue headband in her dark, long locks. She looked like a girly girl for the most part. However, her black combat boots said otherwise, giving her a little bit of a badass/tough girl vibe.

The thought made me snickered. Allison was underestimated in the beginning. She really was a tough chick and held her ground well with dating Scott and dealing with the constant drama and combat that was a giving being involved in a Wolf's life.

I guess you could say I could relate to Allison being I was with Derek sort of and often underestimated yet I was still surviving and proving my strengths to not only Derek but the group as a whole.

"Scott said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Allison stated, standing in the doorway a bit hesitant to come in.

I'm sure it was odd for Allison to hear I requested to talk to her alone. It wasn't often we talked and certainly never one on one.

I removed my paperwork and book bag off the bed and patted a spot next to me, silently gesturing her to take a seat. Allison cautiously made her way over to the bed a bit uncomfortable. She didn't say anything but I could read the discomfort on her face.

I watched as she took a seat on the edge of the bed, smoothing out her skirt before turning her attention back to me.

I let out a nervous exhale suddenly feeling my confidence leave and anxiety take over. Feeling Allison's eyes on me, my heart rate increased, my throat dried up on me and my hands were starting to sweat a bit.

"I want to talk to you about…" I searched my brain trying to think of a good way to ask what I wanted to without crossing a line or possibly offending her.

"… Giving a blowjob." I mumbled under my breath.

Allison's eyes grew big at my statement.

I turned bright red embarrassed as Allison played innocent.

"What makes you think I'm the type of girl to know about blowjobs?" She challenged.

"Scott told me you give him oral."

"He told you that?" She asked somewhat upset, lost in her thoughts.

I placed my hand on her knee trying to calm her down and grab her attention back. Allison jumped a bit not expecting the contact. I ignored her reaction but was quick to withdraw my hand.

"If it's any consolation, he says you're very good at it. Scott only compliments you on it. He doesn't go into details out of respect; he just tells me that you're good at it." I said trying to ease her worry.

Allison blushed and a small smile spread across her lips.

"Well in that case, that's okay." She said, clearly in a better mood.

"So can I ask you something?"

She stared at me for a moment as if trying to read me, before shaking her head yes.

"This might sound like a crazy or stupid question but why do you do it?" I mean, what do you get out of it?" I asked intrigued.

"I like it of course. If I didn't like it I wouldn't do it." Allison answered.

"You get pleasure out of it?"

Allison's eye lite up with excitement and she turned her body more towards me and joined me in sitting in Indian style on my bed. I waited on edge as she got more comfortable, wanting answers to my burning questions.

"It's very erotic giving a blowjob. Your partner is at your mercy. It's up to you to give them pleasure. you're in control and its quite a high hearing them, seeing them like that, knowing you're the one causing that sensation, watching them come undone under your touch or mouth knowing that you're causing them such pleasure, it's quite a rush."

I could see Allison's nipples harden under her shirt and if I looked down I'm sure her underwear where in view under her short skirt. I was getting aroused at the thoughts of going down on Derek and by the looks of Allison, she was getting excited herself.

To save us the awkward stares and embarrassment, I quickly thanked her and Allison took as her cue to head out. Something told me she was going to be making a stop at Scott's before she headed home.

*****

I waited for Derek to show up, feeling aroused and adventurous.

He usually snuck into my room after I finished my homework just before dinner time for some one on one time.

I paced my room back and forth feeling antsy and a little nervous for what was to come. Like clockwork, I heard the sound of my window being pushed open and I turned to face it. I watched as Derek crawled into my bedroom window and shut the glass behind him.

I took him in. Derek always looked good but he was looking exceptional good this evening with his tight white shirt pressed up against his build chest and dark blue jeans leaving very little to the imagination or perhaps it was just my horniess taking over, either way, I wanted him.

"Did you finish your homework?" He asked stepping further into my room.

I didn't say anything. Instead I let my body do the talking, pressing into his clothed chest as my lips crashed against his in a heated kiss. I gripped onto his strong shoulders for support as his hands went to my lower back pulling me in closer through the kiss. I moaned in his mouth feeling his own excitement against my thigh.

Our tongues battled against each other for dominance as our feet started to move on their own accord towards my bed.

My calves hit the end of my mattress, causing me to lose my balance and fall into a sitting position on the bed breaking our intense kiss. I looked up at Derek to be met with his darken eyes. I gasped in surprised just as he leaned down and captured my lips in another kiss.

I fell back on the bed under his weight. Derek climbed on top of me, letting me feel all of him. I moaned against his mouth as he rubbed his lower half against mine.

My hands went to his lower back, pressing him into me with each grind of his hips, as our tongues played. My hands slowly slide down to his ass, giving it a squeeze.

Derek groaned, breaking our lip lock. I used this to my advantage and rolled us over so I was on top. I ran my hands over his clothed chest as we both panted away. I moved his shirt up revealing his harden nipples to me. I bent down and gave one a lick.

Derek let out a breath as I took his nipple in my warm mouth and sucked on it before releasing it. Before I could pay his other nipple the same attention he rolled us over so he was on top again. He ripped my shirt open and moved his eager hands to my pants when I stopped him short.

"Wait, I…I want to try something." I said through pants.

Derek gave me a questioning look but let it go and let me roll us over so I was back on top. He watched closely with interest. I gulped nervously before moving my shaky hands over to his pants.

I slowly unzipped Derek's pants and moved them down his legs along with his boxers. His dick sprung out excited. I bent down and licked the tip curious.

Derek squeezed his eyes shut and let out a hiss on contact. I wasn't sure what I was expecting a cock to taste like. I let out a sigh of relief before moving my once scared tongue back to his dick giving it another lick. I was rewarded with a droplet of precum.

"Fuck Stiles, Are you trying to torture me?" Derek asked through closed eyes.

I paused alarmed seeing his body language, he looked like he was in pain. His eyes were still squeezed shut, his forehand wrinkled, panting heavily, his body tense.

Shit, it wasn't supposed to be this way or was it?

This isn't what Allison described at all.

When Derek noticed I stopped he cracked an eye open to look at me.

"Why did you stop?" He questioned somewhat annoyed.

I took his curiosity as a good sign and instead of answering his question I leaned down and reopened my mouth taking part of his cock in my mouth.

"Oh fuck." He gasped, looking down at me as I sucked his dick.

I moved my warm, wet mouth up and down on his big, hard cock, taking in a little bit more of him with each thrust. I looked up at him only to be met back with his intense, lustful stare.

Fuck, it's hot!

"Shit!" Derek expressed, closing his eyes in pleasure, as his hand gripped the bedsheets in his hands, turning his knuckles white.

Allison is right. It is a rush, such a fucking rush!

I increased the speed and pressure as I felt Derek's stomach muscles tense up. Derek let out a growl, taking me off guard. I removed my mouth from him and before I knew it he had me flipped over on my stomach and my pants tossed on the floor along with my underwear.

"I need to fuck you NOW." He stressed, before thrusting his hard cock in my ass.

I gasped and held on to the head board of my bed as Derek slammed into my ass.

"Oh god, mmm, Derek." I moaned as he reached my prostate deep inside.

Grunt after grunt, thrust after thrust, the bed shook and squeaked.

"So close, so-so, ugh." I panted against the headboard.

"Stiles!" Derek called out as he started to release himself in me.

"Stiles!" I heard my name being called yet again although Derek's voice sounded a bit different this time around I didn't think anything of it still enjoying my high and the fact Derek was still fucking me, making sure to get every drop of cum out of his cock.

It wasn't until I heard the "Oh god!" Come from my father that I realized my dad had just walked in on Derek fucking me.

"Ahh dad!" I yelled out completely freaked out covering myself as Derek slide off of me.

"Sorry." My dad replied, shutting the door behind him in a panic.

"Shit!" I expressed, grabbing my pants, hopping on one foot at a time as I slide them on without underwear.

I ran out of my room shirtless just in my wrinkled pants catching up with my dad down the hall.

"Dad, it's not what it looked like." I said in alarm, not sure what he was thinking.

"Really? Because it looked like that Hale kid was…" My dad started.

"Ah, ok, it was what it looked like." I replied not wanting him to finish his sentence.

"I can't have this conversation with you right now." My father said, clearly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, well that makes both of us." I said awkwardly.

"Stiles, umm, your friend can stay for dinner, if he would like." My dad said looking anywhere but at me.

"Uh, okay. I'll let him know."

I headed back into my room to find Derek in his pants, sliding his shirt back over his head and down his chest.

"What did he say?" Derek asked somewhat interested.

"Umm, he invited you to have dinner with us." I announced, as I scratched the back of my head, a nervous habit of mine.

"Why?" Derek asked somewhat wary.

I just shrugged, not sure myself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here. I just want to say a big thanks to all my readers. 
> 
> If you haven't already please check out my other story Neighbors. 
> 
> There are more Sterek stories to come!
> 
> ***********************************************

It was dead silent as the three of us ate dinner. Well, Derek and my father attempted to eat, I on the other hand was too nervous to.

Derek took a few bites of food from his plate before placing his fork down and folding his arms into his chest as if he was on guard, not sure of my father's intentions.

My father watched him closely from across the table. My dad brought his cup of lemonade up in his mouth as if about to take a sip. His eyes were glued to Derek, as he took a drink.

Derek noticing my father’s stares kicked my leg under the table.

"Owe, what the heck?" I voiced, looking in Derek's direction as I rubbed my calf.

Derek jerked his head in my father's direction to get my attention. I looked over at my dad who was now eyeing the interaction between the two of us questioningly.

"So what are your intentions with this, uh… thing you two have?" My father asked suddenly.

Derek and I glanced at each other awkwardly before I turned my attention back to my dad and I shrugged.

"We haven't talked about it." I replied.

"I don't understand how you two never talked about it. I mean what do you two do with all your time together?"

"Well, you were once a hormonal teenager dad, what did you used to do?"

"OH." My father voiced, as if it suddenly clicked in his head.

I turned bright red with embarrassment and turned to look at Derek, whose face was blank. If he was self-conscious he hid it well.

"So how's school going?" My Dad said changing the subject.

I let out a sigh of relief before answering.

*****

My father left to work the night shift, leaving me and Derek on our own. I was lying on my bed fully clothed next to Derek. I stared at the ceiling, taking in all my father had said downstairs.

"Derek, what are we doing together?" I asked taking him by surprise.

"Having fun, passing time, why label it? Why not just appreciate it while it last?" He replied somewhat defensive.

"While it last, you mean it's going to end?" I asked worried, turning to face him.

Derek kept his eyes on the ceiling as he answered, "One day, nothing last forever Stiles, eventually things have to come to an end."

"Why?"

Derek let out a stressed sigh.

"Because that's the way it works."

"But why?" I challenged.

Derek got off the bed frustrated, grabbing his leather jacket off the computer chair as if about to leave.

I quickly sat up on edge.

"Look, we can waste time arguing about this or are we can spend our time enjoying ourselves, it's your call. What's it going to be?" Derek voiced stubbornly.

I got up and walked over to him. Derek had his usually tough exterior up. I reached up and planted my lips on his, giving him a deep kiss. Derek's tense posture relaxed under my kiss and his lips soon moved against mine. I broke the kiss before it could progress any further.

"I want you and I know you want me too."

"Stiles." Derek voiced in a warning tone.

"You're just too stubborn to admit it."

"Stiles, shut up."

"Make me." I challenged.

Derek arched his eyebrow questioning before looking me over.

Derek took a step toward me with a blank look on his face. I waited nervously for his next move not sure what to expect.

I gulped as his green eyes stared into my brown ones. His manly hands slide over my jean covered cheeks before giving them a squeeze causing me to gasp. He then moved his hands to my chest and pushed hard against it, causing me to fall back on my bed with a thump.

"Just remember, you asked for this." Derek warned, taking his shirt off as he came over to the bed.

"Oh damn." I gulped nervously and excited as Derek unzipped his pants, crawling on top of me.

Before I knew what was happening Derek rolled me over on my stomach and moved his hands around and unzipped my pants skillfully and pulled them roughly down my legs and tossed them across the room. I panted away as I felt his warm body against mine.

He pulled my shirt up over my head and tossed it as well before placing warm kisses down my spine. I moaned as he placed his hands on my hips and let me feel his hard cock press up into my cheeks.

He teased me, rubbing his dick against my crack.

"Oh please." I moaned pushing my ass up, trying to get him to enter me.

Derek ignored my plead and gripped my cheeks, squeezing them in his big, warm hands as his dick continued to rub teasingly against my crack.

"Oh fuck." I muffled into my pillow.

"I could do this all day." Derek teased.

"Oh come on, you're not playing fair." I groaned, frustrated.

Derek unexpectedly shoved his cock deep inside me.

"Oh shit!" I expressed, gripping my pillow for support.

"When do you ever play fair Stiles?" Derek challenged, as he began to thrust deeply into me.

"Mmm, oh god, your cock feels so good, so warm and hard, uh!" I moaned away, loving the feeling of having Derek so close to me.

I used one hand to grip my pillow and the other to reach around and grip one of Derek's cheeks trying to push him deeper in me. He groaned as my hand pushed against his ass.

Derek moved my hand off of his cheek and placed it back on my pillow. I sighed a bit frustrated. He let out a chuckle and grabbed the back of one of my legs and pushed it up, making me bend my knee which created a new, deeper angle for him to thrust into me.

"Uh Derek!" I all but screamed out as I came.

Derek grunted away lost in his own little world, thrusting in me a couple more times before he met his end.

Exhausted, Derek collapsed on the bed next to me. His chest was sweaty and moving up and down quickly due to his fast heart rate. I turned my head to look at him. His eyes were shut and he had this peacefully smile on his face. I smiled seeing this and sweetly touched his cheek. His eyes open and met mine. He took my hand off his cheek and wrapped his fingers around mine, holding my hand in his. He let his guard down and gave me a small smile.

"I see you enjoyed yourself." He said amused, seeing my relaxed state.

"I love you." I voiced in a daze.

Derek immediately tensed up and his eyed widen.

"What did you say?" He asked, dropping my hand.

Oh fuck!

"I…I…I mean I loved IT. I loved what you did. The sex, I loved the sex. You can sex me anytime." I nervously rambled off.

"You love me?" Derek repeated.

"No, never, I mean who would love Derek Hale? You don't even love yourself, right? So how could I love a stubborn, hard ass Wolf like you." I went on in a panic.

"Stiles!" Derek exclaimed, staring intensely into my cowardly eyes. His body towered over mine. I was stuck between the bed and Derek's large form.

"I just dig myself in a deeper hole, didn't I?"

"Stiles, do you ever just shut up?"

Before I could respond I was met with Derek's lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. He pulled away shortly after to see my shocked form underneath.

“I know Stiles. I've known how you felt for some time now. You’re not that hard to read." He announced.

"So, how do you feel about me? I mean, do you think you could or do feel the same, about me?"

"How could anyone love Stiles Stilinski, a skinny, defenseless, goofy nerd?" Derek voiced with a smirk.

I blushed as Derek leaned down to capture my lips again. Our lips were inches away when I stopped him short placing my hand on his chest.

"Nerd? Whoa, let's get one thing straight, I'm way cooler than a nerd." I voiced.

Derek just chuckled. I reached up and placed my hands around his neck about to kiss him when Derek pulled back this time.

"Oh and Stiles, this stays between us, got it?" He said in a stern tone.

"My lips are sealed." I replied bringing his mouth down to mine in a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Sterek story I ever made and the first I am posting on here. I have many more to come after this one.
> 
> Stiles: I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions, don't be afraid to voice them. 
> 
> Derek: Unless, your going to be a dick about it, then you can just fuck off! 
> 
> Stiles: Derek!
> 
> Derek: What? I'm kidding, ( I'm really not).
> 
> Haha, a little humor never hurt anybody. :P See you guys next time!


End file.
